HNKNA 1 - Oh Cruel Sweet Love
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Jackie is a new resident of Wonderland. After Alice chose Blood for a lover everyone had become depressed so Peter White, Peter being Peter, went out and snatched the nearest foreigner. Unfortunately Jackie has captured the attention of the cynical Jokers. Will she survive their deadly courtship? JokerXOc
1. Chapter 1

_One thing I would like to mention is that I will never be able to get Alice's character right so I gave up and decided to put my own in. She's different from Alice Liddel, obviously, and you will see in the story. I love the jokers so I decided to write about them. Whether it's only one Joker or both you will have to see because even I'm not sure yet. Maybe later I will write a story on how she came into wonderland but for now I just want to have some fun with this :3 And I know that you'll probably skip over this as I normally do but please, at least pay attention to the bolded ones. Thank you and Enjoy! Oh and I do not own Heart No Kuni No Alice just my OC character and the storyline as far as I'm concerned. Please comment and enjoy!_

**Name: Jackie Penski**

Age: 17

Appearance: Long layered black hair and long red bangs which reach her collarbone. She is blind in her left eye resulting a light blue eye contrasting with her light green right eye. Wears cargo pants with a black tank top normally.

**Occupation: Engineer**

**Likes: To work and fix things mechanically, mixed martial arts, playing her violin,**

**Dislikes: Annoying people, snobs, thunderstorms, frilly outfits**

Summary of Past: Used to have a twin brother who died in a car accident involving an eighteen wheeler. Her mother was psychotic who blamed Jackie. She used to beat her, hence all of her scars before she ran away from home and started a business with her father who later divorced her mother. She is mostly over the mental scarring of the tragic events but is still hanging onto them a bit.

Currently residing at the Amusement park.

...

"What are you insane?!" I screeched, flailing my arms with an unusually menacing wrench in hand. Gowland stiffened, taken off guard by my blow up.

"Oh? And what's wrong with my-"

"_EVERYTHING_! Where are you going to get the materials to build this monstrous thing? What are you going to use as a support for this tall tower? And, above all, - and I CAN'T stress this enough - is HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT THE COSTUMERS TO WALK AWAY FROM A FALL LIKE THAT?!" I crunched up the plans with a white knuckled fist. The blue prints of a nine hundred foot drop with only a net obstructing the way to certain death. What is wrong with him? It's so obvious that no one will survive a drop like that-! Gowland is a visionary kind of guy. Never even _thinking_ of what could go wrong-!

"Bah, details can be made up later. Besides, aren't you longing to hear them scream in complete and utter terror as they fall into nothing _but_ a net?" Gowland happily sighed, overrun by the joy which enveloped him. My anger nearly reached its maximum as I glared at his carefree attitude. Seriously? It's as if he doesn't even care if people die-!

"But Gowland-!" Long sinuous arms wrapped constricted around my shoulders from behind. My spine stiffened immediately as she eyed the sly cat which held her.

"Awww, lighten up, Jay." Boris pulled her back, purring as he nestled his forehead into her neck. A jolt of terror shot down my spine from the unnecessary contact with such a sensitive area.

_Jackie struggled to suck in a breath as she sat over my stomach, curling her fluid fingers around my fragile neck. Her lips, her cherry red lips, curled into a devious smile flashing her white teeth. I took one last gulp of air vainly trying to wrench off her immovable hands._

_"Jackie..."_ _She shouted in an abnormally low voice._

"Jackie?" Boris asked, eyeing the wide eyed terror which had enveloped me long enough for him to take notice. I gritted my teeth, struggling with all my might not to scream.

"B-Boris don't touch my neck!" I bitingly spat, shoving him off. He danced out of the way with ease with a questioning expression plastered on his face. Gowland was busy shouting praises about his supposed genius as he walked the opposite way, escaping so he may be able to begin his new death trap. Boris's tail twitched, unable to understand why I hated to be touched.

"You need to relax, Jay." He pouted. "You're not as fun as the other foreigner when you're mad." I had to hold back my sneer as I turned on my heels, leaving the puzzled cat to himself. I gruffly marched into my room a few blocks down; it's my break now. About freaking time. I was about to go nuts! I hastily snatched my violin case sneaking out the back door. I sucked in a breath of fresh air trotting along a small path leading into the forest. I'll have to go in farther this time. Last time Boris heard me playing. It's a good thing he didn't catch me, though. I would never hear the end of it!

My mind reverted back to what he had said in the park. Alice...she was a real sweetheart. Someone who was easily likable despite what she may say about it. It's pathetic, really. But, nevertheless, she is a dear friend. Interesting how she ended up with the hatter. I smiled in approval. Good for her. After all, it's easy to find love here in wonderland.

When you knew what love is.

I, who had never had a boyfriend, or ever had a date, or ever had her first _kiss_...a faint blush rose to my cheeks as I stomped off into the forest. Whatever. Who needs love? I certainly don't. I've been alive for 17 years without it and I'm perfectly fine. Peachy, even. Besides, opening up to people isn't good.

It will only hurt you.

Branches smacked into my legs as I hurtled through the forest, lost in my thoughts. Ah; when did I start running? I slowed my gait glancing around the woods. Signs and arrows of all kinds littered the trees, stuck in with both new and old nails. What an off place. Whatever. This looks far enough to me. At least its far and I won't be bothered for a while. I took a deep breath unlatching the violin case. I gazed over the magnificent beauty of the wooden instrument. It's supple curves gave me a sweet smile, immediately unraveling some of the tension in my stomach. I smiled sweetly back, touching the choker with the silver locket wrapped around my neck before allowing a frown to return. The one and only person I opened up to...

I closed my eyes, picturing his snickering face. He used to love to hear me play. Music enveloped my ears as I began to play. This violin...he used to play it much better. My gaze flitted open, blindly passing over the trees. But I, too, can play. I slowly riveted the bow over the delicate strings allowing it to sing for me. My brother...my dear, sweet brother...A tiny speck off water slid past my guarded lids sliding down my cheek.

JOKER'S POV.

_"Hurry the hell up Joker! I'm sick and tired of waiting; I want that f***** scum back in my f***** prison NOW!"_ I listened absentmindedly to my counterparts blabbering, concentrating on the tiny trail the escapee left. It's hysterical, really, how the man escaped.

"You wish for time to pass by faster? Very well. Enlighten me, once more, on _how_ the man was able to escape in the first place." I lightly teased, feeling his indignation and fury through our shared connection. It is a riot; to be taken off guard by only a few prisoners and now has to round up the rest which are roaming around the jail.

_"Shut the f*** up! I've got my f***** revenge; I've killed all of them f****** and their accomplices too." _He hissed through the mask. I inwardly frowned, disappointed by his leniency. What was that, my dear counterpart? No torturing? No screams of agony and making them beg for mercy? He's grown soft because of that other foreigner Alice. To think that a mere toy could reduce us to such a state...No matter; she will no longer visit us, the cruel Jokers who locked her precious sister up. Living with the Hatter suits that whore, anyhow.

"And let one escape. How kind of you, Joker." I smiled devilishly, enjoying the frazzled feeling which my counterpart was enduring. It's a wonder how the prisoner was able to trick my counterpart into the cell and then lock him in...

I paused in stride as an unusual sound drifted into my ears. My clock skipped a few ticks as the beautiful melody swept through my body, reaching to the very edges of my skin with sweet caresses of sound. My breathing slowed as though my own senses were afraid to disrupt the beautiful harmony. Even my counterpart was hushed by the magnificent performance. Grass silently bent beneath my feet as I weaved between the trees following the intoxicating sound. Who is in my forest playing such a wonderful piece? Surely not one of the clowns. No one can play like that. I glanced from behind a tree cautious as to not frighten off whoever was playing. Standing with an outstanding air about her was a breathtaking beauty who slowly drew the bow over her weeping violin. A smile could not find its way to my lips as I observed her magnificence.

_"Who heck is that?"_ My counterpart questioned in an awed whisper. I raised an eyebrow at my counterparts words. No cursing? It seems that our little _Alice_ affected him more than I thought. Again, from our silent connection I could feel that he too was overwhelmed by the emotion and skill displayed in the young violinist. Is she perhaps a new role holder? But what is this familiar feeling?

"I don't know. Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" I quietly announced with a smirk. She is not paying attention in the least; she is too wrapped up in the song to even take notice of her surroundings. What better way for a Jester to introduce himself other than with a surprise? I tip toed across the field gazing over her lovely features - oh? I paused for a moment spying her light blue eye shedding a small line of tears. Her mouth was twisted in a painfully mournful way which sent a flurry of prodding through my chest. Immediately my body went to her, desiring to stop those hideous tears. Why is she crying while playing such enjoyable music? I reached my hand out caressing the annoyance aside.

JACKIE'S POV.

I jumped with a frightened cry echoing from my throat. Someone just-! I spun around, backing away from the red headed stranger who dared to approach me from my blind side. He wore a clown-like outfit with a jesters hat and curled shoes like those on what I would like to think as elves in cartoons. A golden earring dangled from his left ear, flashing reflections of the sunlight. He has a face...another role holder? Great. Just great. Now there's someone else for Alice too. I shook my feelings away from the frightening thought. How can I be so cruel to her? She didn't mean for everyone to fall in love with her and then break everyone's heart except Blood's...which sent the stupid rabbit to come and grab the nearest foreigner he could get his grubby little hands on. I bet he didn't account for that everyone would _still_ be trying to get Alice; even that stupid rabbit himself. The red head's face was puzzled before he collected himself with a smile curling his lips up.

"Why hello there. I hadn't meant to frighten you. Are you quite alright?" He asked innocently, brushing his fingertips along my cheek. I evaded the touch wiping the tears away with my hasty hands. Crap; he saw me cry. How pathetic. He gazed questionably at my reaction but said nothing of it.

"Yeah. Just _fine_." I croaked with a sour note in my voice. I took a deep breath struggling to dispel the swelling in my throat.

"Well then, my dear, would you mind sharing what has gotten you so upset?" He kindly asked.

My chest heaved as the events of the past month came pouring out of my mouth. I raged and raged about every terrible thing which came my way, unable to stop the words rolling off my tongue. Every little detail from the time I arrived to the present was unleashed on this single stranger. He stood there quietly with a strangely unreadable face as he bore the brunt of my built up frustration. Several times I tried to shut my mouth on more sensitive topics, to which he would only pry for more, encouraging me to share my troubles with him. My chest squeezed ever so slightly from his kind words. He really is kind...listening to me, a stranger of all things.

I let out a deep sigh, leaning on my knees for support. I can't remember the last time I vented like that. A soft hand gently rubbed my upper back in a comforting sort of way.

"There there, now doesn't that feel better now?" He asked, pleased that I spilled my guts to him.

"Surprisingly yes." I said, shaking off his looming hand. I did, however, looked up to him and smiled with a grin that stretched ear to ear. "Thank you for hearing me out."

_"Wow. What a s*** life. Did you ever think that, maybe, it's because of your own stupidity that these things happened to you?_ He asked in a slightly gruffer voice. I jerked my head up, taken off guard by the sudden shift in tone. Did I offend him?

_"Are you going to answer or what b****?" _I gawked at the man's lips which had not moved. How did he speak-?

"Are you a ventriloquist or something?" I asked, staring at his full lips. Did they move and I just missed it? For the first time I noticed a slightly troubled and uncomfortable look pushing his brows together. It looked like he was trying to solve a difficult math problem.

"I beg your pardon miss?" He asked in his polite tone as before, derailed from his current train of thought.

"Didn't you just call me a b****?" I asked, gazing questionably at his puzzled face. He doesn't look like he's lying but I _know_ I heard him say it.

"Oh? I most certainly would never call you that, miss." He frowned, slightly offended by what I said.

_"Hey! Don't act like I'm not here, you a******!"_ His voice spat. My head snapped down to a tiny white mask strapped around his belt.

"Ah, it was...the mask?" I asked, crouching down so I could get a better look at it. I gently returned my violin to its bed before turning my attention back to the tiny mask.

_"Yeah that's right. Man, I can't believe you're so stupid you f***** retard. Are all foreigners like this?"_ My brow furrowed together as I reached up, tapping the annoying mask. A sudden swig of anger shot through me as he mentioned that accursed word. Foreigner...

"You're pretty mouthy for someone so _small_." I bantered back, listening to the hollow echo. There's not voice recording or something in it? Then again there isn't really anything here technology wise from what I'm used to.

_"What the f***** hell did you just f***** say?!"_ He screeched sounding as though he was ready to jump out and claw my eye out. I smiled, tapping the helpless mask again. He's funny. He's acting so threatening when in reality he can't do anything. That's almost...cute. A white gloved hand muffled the rest of the curses, sweeping my prying fingers away from the mask.

"Ah, miss, please refrain from upsetting my counterpart." He kindly asked, taking my hand in his. I glanced over the difference in our hand sizes. Mine was easily engulfed by his long fluid fingers and soft palm. I softly retracted my hand, uncomfortable with his touching. Are all men's hands this big? I know that men are naturally bigger and stronger but this...is different. I feel almost..._weak_ in his presence. Overwhelmed by his masculinity. I shifted, unnerved by the foreign emotion; I've never felt this way before. It makes me feel...out of place.

"Counterpart?" I asked, hoping to distract myself.

"Ah, well, you see, I am Joker and he is also-"

"_Joker. Got a problem, b****?"_ My nose scrunched together, a habit I do when I am confused. Both of them are named Joker? That has got to be a...well, joke.

"_Both_ of you are named Joker?" I asked, puzzled. That makes no sense! They are completely different and yet...

_"Yeah, that's right. Confused yet, infidel?"_ The mask cockily demanded. This will get annoying in the future if I run into them and can't talk to one without the other one.

"You should get a muzzle for this thing, White." I said, tempted to round house kick the mask into next Tuesday.

"White?" He asked, puzzled.

"Ah, yeah. Since you are both named Joker it would get confusing. I'll just give you both nicknames. For example, your White and the dumb mask will be Black since this _infidel_," I paused, gesturing over myself sarcastically, "apparently isn't smart enough to separate the two Jokers." I grinned. It's easy to tell them apart since one's a mask and the others a human being but at least I'll be able to refer to them separately. Besides, I'd rather talk to White if his mask is this rude all the time.

_"Seriously? You're naming us after f***** colors?"_ Black demanded angrily. Although, a tiny note to his voice made him sound more incredulous than angry. Which is it I wonder?

"Yeah. Got a problem Black?" I playfully teased, tapping the mask before remembering White's request.

_"Hey!"_ The little mask shouted. I chuckled to myself; this kind of reminds me of how fish would react to kids tapping on their glass.

"White...it _does_ hold a particular ring to it." White said, amusing himself with the new name.

Without warning the shadows on the ground grew much larger, stretching farther than normally. I looked up, gazing at the shimmering shifting colors of blue to orange before finally settling on the autumn color.

"Ah, I should get back soon. It was nice meeting the two of you." I said, locking up my violin in its safe case before slipping on the precious instrument. I took a step forward only to feel a tug on my strap. I glanced back, spying a flitting bit of desperation in the red heads gaze before it returned to one of pleasure.

"Promise you'll visit again, miss. In return, I will guarantee that I will make a smile grace your lips once more when you do." Again he smiled kindly. I shifted uncomfortably from the tone in his voice. It really doesn't sound like he's giving me much of a choice.

"When I can I will. I'm busy working at the amusement park most of the time, though." I answered, brushing his hand away. A kind, almost fake smile lit up his face.

"I look forward to it." He answered, finally releasing my strap.

"I'll be seeing you, then." I nodded, hurrying off before I did something else embarrassing.

END

‡‡

I hope you enjoyed it. I'll have another 8 chapters or so done in about a day. I'm a fast writer when I find something I like :3


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for my reviews! I never imagined my first story would get such kind words! To all my newly attained friends and fans~ keep reading! It gets better! :D Oh and I was thinking of making a story centering Boris and Jackie. Thoughts? comments? Suggestions?

‡‡‡‡

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit more groggy than the day before. Mary worked me like a _dog_ when I got back. Well, I say that but it was more of my guilty conscience than anything. A few of the rides were broken and, because I was out later than I thought I was, I had to fix all of them before the next day when we opened. The night was short. Or maybe long? I have no idea how many hours I worked. I think I only got in an hour or two of sleep before day came. I glared at the shining light which showered the room in its basking rays. I took a deep breath, forcibly rolling myself away from the comforting warmth of the bed. I snatched up a small loaf of bread on the counter pausing as I spied a note.

_Mary and I went to go see Alice. We will be back soon! - Boris._

A sneer immediately crossed my face before I wiped it away. Alice is a nice girl. Who cares that she's getting all of the attention? I should be used to it by now. A loud clatter outside caught my ear. Oh? Are they back already? I slipped out of my Pj's - a simple pair of sweats and a sports bra - and into my regular tan cargo pants and black tank top. The clattering sounded again, this time with coins clinking against the pavement. Money? I opened the door, gazing at who was causing the disturbance.

The world seemed to halt at that instant. A grim smeared man with a bear mask on stood crouched over the ground, tensing up as he saw me. He wore nothing tattered clothing and lashes decorated his nearly bare body.

"Ah - I can explain?" He coughed gruffly, nervously chuckling.

"Huh? Explain wha-" I froze as I spied a small metal tool box with all of my savings in it. My mouth grew wide as livid rage immediately enveloped my body. The man jumped back, weighing his options hightailing it into the woods.

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU SON OF A-!" I screeched, lurching out from the doorway. My money-! I've spent months saving that up with the currency here! And he thinks I'm going to let him get _away_ with it?!

"Get back here you jerk!" I shouted, never letting the man out of my sights. Twigs and branches maliciously swatted my legs and arms unrelenting in their quest to deter me from catching the thief. This guy is fast...I pumped my legs faster refusing to be left behind. Arrow signs flew by my face as I recognized where I was. I ran faster, determined to catch him before I ran into White and his annoying little partner Black. I'd rather not face them right now like this. I'll scare them with this unfeminine side of mine, as my brother used to say. Wait...why would I _care_? Suddenly the man stopped, retreating a few steps as he tossed his head from side to side.

"N-no-! Not here; _anywhere_ but here-!" I barreled forward, tackling the unfortunate soul to the ground. The box clattered loudly spilling its contents all over the forest floor. My eyes flashed at the meager amount; two bucks. Two freaking bucks out of the hundreds I've saved. Where the hell is the rest of it?! I grappled with the struggling man, nearly overwhelmed by his strength. He's strong-! I threw myself off letting him roll onto his back before putting him into an arm bar.

"Give me back my money! I know that isn't all of it you _jerk_-!" I hissed, putting more and more pressure on his arm. He sucked in a quick breath, flailing whatever part of him he could. He gripping one of my ankles, digging his long dirt filled nails into my skin.

"Ow-!" I gritted my teeth, applying more pressure.

"P-please let me go, little girl! I-I swear I'll tell you where the rest of it is-!" He trilled, terrified. I kept my hold firm.

"Yeah right! You're just going to _run_ when I let go-!" I spat, trembling as he dug his nails deeper into my ankle. My hold relented for a split second. He lifted up his fist bringing it down hard onto my chest. I wheezed as I bear hugged his arm, struggling not to let go. I will _not_ hand over my hard earned cash so easily-!

We both froze as the ground beneath us became solid. I glanced down, spying cold hard slabs of stone which made up the new hallway we were in. Strewn throughout the cell were poorly stitched stuffed animals and broken toys. Cells lined the wall filled with others who also had head masks similar to the man's in beneath me. This place...a jail? I huffed painfully as the man once more struck my chest making all of the air leave my lungs. I rolled to the side struggling to get the breath with was taken. C-crap! I can barely breathe-! I yelped as a hard boot struck my stomach, skittering me over the floor a few feet. I rolled onto my stomach, preparing to lunge at the man and hook him in the stupid mask. If I turn the mask around maybe he won't be able to see and-

A sharp crack of a whip made me jump.

The man froze, trembling with utter terror. Another crack rang out followed by a squeal of agony from the masked man before me. He fell to the ground, rendered unconscious by the mysterious blow. I stared dumbly at my helper; White? I gazed over his clothes; he changed? From his jesters outfit to whatever kind of prison guard-like attire he was wearing now. I sighed. That's twice now that he's seen me in a pathetic state. I should be embarrassed to call myself a human being at this point.

"Thanks, White." I said, staggering to my feet. A hard hand gripped my arm pulling me roughly in closer. My head snapped up, startled by his forceful attitude.

"How in the hell could you lump me with that piece of merry trash you filthy ingrate?!" He shouted, roughly shaking me. I spread my legs apart, trying to gain a better stance.

"What the hell is wrong with _me_? What the hell is wrong with _you_?!" I seethed, unable to understand what he was talking about. Heat dribbled down my bare foot as blood began to flow out of the deep wounds. Ah; I forgot to put shoes on. I kept my gaze on his livid face refusing to assess the damage done to my feet. I thought it hurt a little more to run while I was chasing him.

"Now now Black. You should treat our little foreigner a little more gently and perhaps even _thank_ her; she returned the escapee _you_ lost." I jumped as long arms wrapped around my waist and shoulder, relieving some of my weight from my aching feet. Involuntarily a sighed slipped past my lips. I glanced back, spying the familiar red hair and dangling earring.

"Wait, White?" I asked, unsure if my eyes were deceiving me.

"Yes?" He asked, smiling innocently as he held me with ease.

"Wait, there are _two_ Whites?" I asked, utterly lost in the current situation. White holding me merely smiled, as though he was waiting for that sort of response.

"Don't mix me up with some f***** jester. Besides, you were the mindless d*** idiot who named _me_ Black." The red haired gripping me hissed with a severely pissed frown twisting his lips.

"Black...but that's what I named the mask-," I twisted my neck back, spying the mask which was strapped around White's waist. What, no comment?

"Don't think about it too much. This _is_ wonderland, after all." White smiled. I opened my mouth as though to argue but rightly closed it back up. He's right. Anything can happen here. From pulling weapons out of mid air to a mask turning into a whole other person. I glanced over to Black as his hand vanished. He was already walking away, roughly dragging the unconscious criminal to an empty cell by the poor man's leg. I almost feel bad for him. Almost. So this place really _is_ like a prison... Who needs a prison in wonderland anyway? They always just shoot the people annoying them anyway.

"I don't think I'll ever quite get used to this place...," I said, holding my weary head. That running and little skirmish took a lot out of me.

"Well now that that's settled let's fix our little foreigner up, shall we?" White asked, lifting me up off the ground. A faint blush crossed my face. No one has ever picked me up before. In fact, it was always the other way around with my friends. When my friends were injured by something like this I would do this very same thing. Everyone that I knew in my world is particularly _weaker_ than I am. Not that I am boasting about my strength but it's more or less true. I've always defended them, protected them from harm...

"Ah, no need, no need. I'm fine, really." I automatically responded. I can't be the weak link. I _refuse_ to be the weak link. My feet are aching, my chest hurts and I'm about to tip over I'm so tired. But it's fine; I've had worse. My injuries will go away soon enough. Plus I don't really want them helping me; they've helped out enough as it is. I don't want to be a burden on them.

"Oh, no need to be so reserved!" White chided, looking disgruntled as he bore holes through my obviously injured feet.

"No, really! A little pain never killed anyone. It's fine, it's fine...," I weakly reassured him.

"HELL you're f***** annoying, you little ungrateful _brat_!" Black spat as he snatched me from white's arms, tossing me effortlessly over his shoulder.

"H-hey! P-put me down-!" I stuttered. Both Joker's glanced back, looking incredulously at my rising blush.

"Oi oi, just what the hell are you thinking? Something f****** dirty I bet!" Black coughed up with a throaty chuckle and a toothy grin. My embarrassment only deepened the flush on my cheeks.

"O-of course not! I-I was never, it's just...I-," I trailed off, unable to utter the frightening words. He began to descend up the stairs, shaking with a withheld laugh. Even White was looking away with an unusual smile dancing around his lips. I've never been treated this way before. No one's ever really cared for me. Why would they? I'm just another mouth to feed.

I jumped as Black's heavy foot kicked the wooden door before him wide open. The doors sent a ear jarring bang through my skull as they collided with the stone wall. A large bed was nestled into the corner of the room with a desk filled with paperwork and pens scattered about on it in the corner closest to me. A large, highly decorated fire place was at the opposite side of the room. A red velvet couch was turned facing the fire place with a wooden coffee table before it. The floor of the room was the same stone slabs outside in the jail part of this place with a large blood red rug with gold woven designs. This place looks pretty cool.

Black threw me off his shoulder dropping me onto the soft couch.

"Now now Black, we have an injured guest on our hands. Be a little more gentle." White scolded playfully as Black marched off to another door.

" 'A little pain never killed anyone.' " He bitingly quoted, throwing open the door with a loud clatter. How in the world are these doors still standing? I caught a glimpse of what looked like a bathroom within the opened frame. A few moments later he came stomping out with a medium sized wooden box, tossing it lazily on the ground.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have something I need to take care of." Black spat, directed at White, and left the room with a loud bang of the closing doors. I stared at the wooden slabs dividing the room from the hallway, expecting him to come raging back in with a severed head or something at any moment.

"Never mind him, my dear. He is only upset that he lost sight of a few prisoners." White clarified, as though trying to justify his counterpart's behavior. He gently pushed me to an upright position before kneeling down on the ground himself.

"Now let's see what the damage is shall we?" He whispered carefully edging up my pant leg. I slightly hinged at the state of my feet. Though I was running mainly on grass there were a few times that the bear headed guy ran over some rocks. A few minor cuts would testify to that. Not too bad but not great, either.

"I can't believe that wretched drink of piss would dare do this to our..." He muttered so quietly under his breath I missed his last word. What did he just say...? White's smooth features pushed together to form a nearly vicious sneer before it was wiped clean, replaced with his fawn-like mask. I blinked; was I just seeing things?

My mind drew into a fuzzy mess as I absent mindedly watch him work over my foot. We barely even know each other and yet he's taking such great care with me...as if I'm some sort of delicate treasure that's been tampered with. I gazed softly at the too kind man. Why, I wonder, is he being so nice to someone like me? What have I ever done to deserve this sort of treatment?

"What can I do to repay you?" I demanded. I hate this. They've done so much for me and yet I've given nothing in return.

"Do you really wish to repay me?" White whispered as he added the finishing touches to my foot, tidying up a bandage around it.

"Yes, I do." I immediately responded. A sadistic simper crossed his face before falling into a more sincere smile.

"Spend the day with me. You haven't visited my area and I'm quite offended that you witnessed the horrors of this dreary prison without seeing my part of this estate first." White said, gingerly cradling my foot in his large hands.

"Ah...," I said. Hundreds of excuses and thoughts flung through my mind as I struggled to come up with an answer. There is so much I still need to do at the amusement park not to mention I have to go to Julius's tower and get some spare parts for him like I promised Alice a few days ago and I have to go to the store to get some - My whirling thoughts came to a crashing halt as he looked up to me with the most lustrous eyes and most affectionate smile I've ever seen on a man's face.

"Yes." I answered...Wait, _what_?

"Excellent." He said as his face brightened up like a child's on Christmas day. He leaned down, pressing his lips to the arch of my foot. Heat settled on my cheeks as I immediately jerked my foot away but to no avail; he was holding it quite tightly, yet gentle enough as to not injure it any further.

"Then let us be on our way, miss." He reached forward, pulling me off the couch by my arm. I grimaced before smoothing out my face as weight was put back onto my feet. His strong arms encased my body as the gray walls began to warp, rippling into thin air as they were replaced by bright colors and a gentle breeze. The eerie quietness of the stone room were replaced by jubilant laughter and smiles. I blinked, cringing into White's side from the sudden shift of environment.

"It's a...circus?" I said, questioning my sanity as I eyed many clowns and grinning costumers with newly attained balloons flitting about the tall red tents.

"Yes. Black, as you could see, is the Warden for the jail and I, your White, am a Jester for the circus. The forest too belongs to me, Joker. Ah, well, in your sense, Black and I own all three places." White side, tracing his fingers down the length of my arm before snatching hold of my hand. He leaned forward, muttering his hot breath in my ear.

"Come, my little Jackie, and let us enjoy my circus." I smiled brightly at his enthusiasm and followed closely as he led me between the tents.

‡

My lids grew heavier as the day went on with White showing me about the circus. My feet ached but I barely paid any attention to them. I was having too much fun. We played ring toss which he easily won at. He showed me the clowns dressing room and where they practiced for tonight's show, which White constantly was telling me was going to be utterly worth my time. Later that night we went to the show he was prattling on about nearly the entire day. As we sat perched at the highest point in a railed in seat I could not help but think 'we really do have the best view'. I glanced back at the red curtain which separated these seats from his own room. That's an interesting set up he has here, having a balcony just outside the room overlooking the show. His room had the same basic set up like Black's with the exception of a much more merry mood. His walls were marble and it seemed that piled everywhere was stuffed animals and toys in pristine condition. I never expected him to be a toy collector. Makes sense, though. As the lights dimmed for the show I felt my senses fading. I could faintly hear the elephants trumpeting and the fire dances before the curtain closed over my own eyes.

WHITE'S POV

"Did you enjoy the show?" I asked with feigned delight, disgruntled at the performance. The faceless did a fairly decent job as the headmaster for this show much to my displeasure. That clown is getting cocky; I'll have to do something about it later. When she did not answer I looked her way, noting on how she was slumping slightly in the chair.

"Jackie?" I pleaded, sweeping my fingers over her cheek. My eyes narrowed. No response? She nearly fainted last time I made such a gentle gesture. I lightly turned her head, grinning at her sleeping and relaxed figure. It's about time she passed out. I am rather amazed at her endurance. I hadn't expected her to last quite this long after dragging her a** around the circus for the entire day - which was longer than the average. I am quite happy that she didn't have the strength to return to the amusement park. I wanted to play with my new toy for a little bit anyway. Her reactions are quite different from Alice's. Jackie nearly snatched the snake from the handlers arms to give it a hug while before Alice screamed and ran out of the tent. I smirked at the memory of her petrified screams which drew what seemed like music to my ears. Although, Jackie's reaction was much more entertaining, if not more so. I gently hoisted the small girl into my arms cautious as to not joggle her awake. This toy is quite fun. More so than my last.

"Ah, Joker sir. Did you enjoy the performance?" I glanced over my shoulder, spying the cheeky faceless who dared to enter my room without permission. The headmaster? I smiled at his faceless appearance. How dare he even ask me that. Does he think that we are _equals_? I guffawed at the thought.

"Yes I enjoyed it quite a bit." A smile lit up his f****** face as he was falsely praised.

_"You have grown quite cheeky, haven't you, you little f*****?"_ Black snidely hissed, unable to keep the facade. I'm surprised he didn't say too much while I was with her. He felt what I felt, I'm sure. Was he busy with interrogations? I smiled; how cruel, going on to do that without me. I wanted to play with them too. I shifted Jackie so she was perfectly positioned against my neck and shoulder freeing my left arm.

"I-I beg your pardon?" He squeaked as his face paled. I slowly walked towards him, closing my eyes and taking my chin between my fingers.

"Ah~ what to do about your inexcusable boldness...ah, _I_ know." I muttered before driving a knife through the faceless's throat. A long streak of blood splattered from his neck, painting a small line over my cheek. I smiled again, wider than before with an expression I could only describe as cynical with my eye widened to its fullness. A beautiful array of blood dribbled down my white glove as his last words were choked off.

"S_h_h_h_, _q_u_i_e_t_ n_o_w," I crooned as Black and I were molded to the one, true Joker, "_w_e _w_o_u_l_d_n_'t_ w_a_n_t_ t_o_ w_a_k_e_ m_y_ p_r_e_c_i_o_u_s_ n_e_w _t_o_y_, _n_o_w_ w_o_u_l_d _w_e?" I mused as his eyes emptied of life. I dropped the bloodied corpse listening to Jackie's mumbling before she deeply sighed, nuzzling into the crook of my neck. I smiled pleasantly at her sleeping face before moving my lips in, pressing them to her cheek. She's a cute new toy.

I frowned, however, at her bandaged feet. 'A little pain never killed anyone.' So it seems this toy is a little more resilient than our last. That is good, but I can already see some problems with that. I grinned at her defiance of letting us care for her.

"This will be fun." I sang

_"You bet your a** it will be fun_. Black commented, sensing my rising excitement. I gently cradled her delicate cheek, lightly tracing my tongue along her jaw.

Such a troublesome new toy.

END

‡‡‡‡


	3. Chapter 3

JACKIE'S POV

I mumbled in my sleep, turning slightly in a soft bed. Did I...fall asleep during the performance? Sound breathing and hot air ran over my neck sending a jolt down my spine. My eyes burst open, spying the one eyed man inches from my face. His smooth, sleek skin and soundly sleeping face remained at ease despite my terror. I jerked back, startled. What the hell is he doing in my _bed_?! Restraints tightened around my waist and shoulders, yanking me right back into him. His eyes popped open, puzzled as he studied my startled face. W-which one is he...? A vicious grin curled up his lips as he darkly chuckled.

Black.

"Well well, good morning _w****_," he huskily spat, crushing my body against his own. I bent back, shoving his shoulders with everything I had but he didn't even budge. He-he's freaking _strong_-!

"G-get the heck off me!" I demanded, unable to put much force behind my words. His simper only grew as he rolled on top of me pinning my arms above my head. W-what the heck is going on?!

"Oh? You're pretty f****** mouthy for someone so _small_," He sneered. I struggled to quell the panic rising in me. Relax, relax. Everything will be fine. All I have to do is _not_ piss him off.

"Ah, you remember that huh?" I sheepishly asked, vainly struggling to slip my hands from his.

"You bet your a** I do, you little _insect_." He ushered, lowering himself down. My eyes grew wide as I spied his wolfish mouth draw closer to me with a predatory glint in his red eye. I grit my teeth, glaring at him as I braced for the worst. Is he going bite me? That sucks; last time it was _she_ who bit me. It hurt like heck. His hot breath glazed over my face as he chuckled throatily, fiddling his fingers over my rigid lips.

"You're different from Alice. It's funny; if she were here she would be s****** in her frilly little dress rather than provoking me. Your challenging face...," He leaned in, blowing the warm air in my ear, "should I accept it?" The indescribably flare lit up like a torch as I bit his finger. He flinched, not expecting that sort of reaction as he quickly withdrew his injured digit.

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to her! I am _very_ much so different from _that woman_!" I sneered, driving my knee right into his jewels. He bulked as he choked out a cry I've never heard a man make. I tightly gripped his shoulders using all my strength to roll him off the bed. I threw back the covers, leaping off and landed right onto his gut. He curled into himself as I made a mad dash towards the door.

"Y-you b****-!" He hissed as I slipped away. I sprinted headlong down the hall. T-that jerk-! I really thought I could trust them...! Think about it logically, Jackie. White was there when I fell asleep. He abandoned me and then let Black crawl into the same bed-! I bit back bitter feelings of frustration as I sprinted down the halls ignoring the cat calls and whistling of the inmates.

This is exactly what happens.

You open up to people and then they viciously tear you down. It's the same with everyone. No exceptions.

So then why do I keep trying?

Why do I try to open up to someone in the first place? I gripped the pounding aching in my chest as tears broke past my guard. Everyone has. Even my brother. He left me when he was hit by that car. Father, who left every day for work despite that he knew something was wrong with Mother. No matter how many times he tried to recompense there is nothing you can do to heal the scars. They will always be there, whether in mind or body, to remind me of how stupid I am to fall for such cruel sweet love.

They say everyone loves the foreigner. Alice is living proof of that.

But how can anyone love a broken toy like _me_?

"Jackie?" I jumped as I heard my name called out. I stumbled back, falling onto the ground in a heap. I looked around; I'm at the amusement park already? How in the world...I sighed, letting go of my sanity. I'm here and that's it. Nothing more to it. My chest heaved as I struggled to collect myself in front of the one everyone loved.

"Ah-! W-what happened?!" She asked, dropping her books and came to my aid. I bit my lip, shoving all of the pains away into a tiny box in the nether regions of my mind. Calm down, Jackie. Compose yourself. Even if you tell her she will not be able to do anything about it. I wiped away the last of my tears as I smiled.

"It's nothing, Alice. Just...stress." I said.

BLACK POV

That b****! I struggled to get on my feet as my genitals throbbed in the most painful of ways. I carefully iced the delicate part, trying to heal what had been done to them.

"Ah, why did you have to go and do that to her Black?" White hummed excitedly as he lounged easy on the couch, laying a pack of ice over his manhood. A grin of satisfaction flickered across my face before it contorted to agony from another pulse of blood. At least I'm not the only f***** one suffering here.

"Hey, if you saw the defiant face she was making you would want to make her scream your f****** name too." I hissed, letting him feel my desire. He sighed, unable to deny the emotion. She defied us...not only that but she literally kicked us where it hurts.

"Ah, what a troublesome toy...no matter." White grinned through the pain with what he could, dangling a black strap of leather choker with a silver locket. I smirked, feeling the urge for revenge begin to boil through my veins.

No one can deny Joker and get away with it.

END

‡‡‡

Please review and let me know if you like! Any and all suggestions are welcome here~ :D


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all your love and support. Keep commenting! I encourage it! The first time I looked and saw some comments I nearly died of happiness. Call me a loser if you want but, I'm a good writer, so I don't care for insults. Just keep them in your head lol. Love you! Enjoy~

‡‡‡

"Jackie what's wrong?" Boris begged for the millionth time this hour. I tightly gripped my wrench, tempted to chuck it at the stupid cat if he didn't relent soon. Instead I just jammed it into the machine, cranking the stupid bolt I've been trying to loosen up in the duration of his little whining interrogation. I really wish Alice hadn't seen me crying...after that she went off and told Boris before going back to Blood and asking for his advice. Jeez...even after _everything_ I've done for that girl she _still_ has to meddle with my business! I hissed as the wrench slipped, earning me a good bruise on the back of my hand. I bit back a pained whine, shaking the hand. I sighed; but then again, that's what makes her such a good friend. I should be happy that she cares enough to meddle in my affairs.

"Boris...," I relented for a split second, glancing over my shoulder. I paused. "Boris?" I asked, looking through the thinning crowds which littered the wide cobble stoned paths.

"EEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Someone screamed. My head snapped in the screams direction spying a sniveling Peirce being chased down by the persistent cat. Anger flared. What? I got too _boring_ for him or something? What a jerk...

"Jackie?" I peered over to the voice spying Alice making her way towards me. My heart immediately iced over from her voice. I'm glad she cares. I held my ground slamming the door of the machine shut. But I'm still pretty _pissed_.

"Gowland I'm finished; the ride's good to go." I shouted knowing full well he was visiting Julius. I turned my back to Alice not quite ready to face her. If I do I'm worried my emotions will get the better of me and I might be tempted to rip her a new one; if Blood hadn't already. I shook away the dark thought, bashing myself in the head. Don't think like that! Alice is sweet...and caring...I forced myself to think of the positives rather than the nagging negatives. Geez, and Alice thinks _she's_ a depressing person?

"Jackie!" She shouted harshly snatching hold of my arm. Her pouting face sent an unusual pang through my chest. I immediately stood still, ready to comfort the hurt girl. Wait...why should I do that? My head whirled with confusion as emotions clashed. I'm so screwed up its not even funny...

"If I did something to offend you I'm sorry." She shouted, looking directly at the ground with her lip jutting out. My eyes widened not at all expecting the sudden apology.

"W-what?" I asked, dumbfounded. Her face twisted in a sorrowful way as she bit back tears.

Oh no. No no. No no no no no no no no no no no no no _no_...!

"H-hey! Alice, why are you _crying_?!" I asked, fluttering my hands over her as though she were hurt somewhere. I hate it when people cry. Fighting I can handle without much of a problem but _tears_ are a whole different story. It's like the kryptonite to my non-loving and supposed to be non-caring heart.

"B-because I-I obviously did something and-and now you don't trust me-!" She sucked in a quick breath, struggling to calm herself but failed miserably. "We are the only foreigners here and-and I want to at least have _one_ normal friend here but-but-!" She broke down helplessly, becoming a crumpled mess on the cobbled stone ground. Immediately I sat next to her, trying to get her teal eyes to look at me. I can't help it; it's a woman's instinct to help a distressed crying child.

"H-hey, don't cry, alright? You didn't do anything wrong. I was just...look, it's not you, it's _me_, you see? _I_ am the one who has trouble trusting people and you...you just - AGH!" I shouted, frustrated. I never handled crying well. I'm one lousy excuse for a woman, that's for sure. I struggled to gather my thoughts together.

"Look, I think of us as friends, that's for sure and-"

"Then why don't you _tell_ me anything?!" She demanded. I doubled back, taken off guard by her sudden lashing out.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb. Crap she noticed.

"Like when I found you, you just ignored me and wouldn't tell me what's wrong! I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong-!" I held my tongue; she's being pretty ballsy right now. I'm surprised; and impressed, too.

"Ah!" She said, jumped up from the ground. I flinched back from her sudden renewal of strength. "Were you crying because you lost your necklace?" My hand immediately shot up to my neck, prodding for the nonexistent choker. I struggled to hide the panic in my eyes; w-where it is?! H-how could I not notice?! Alice watched with calculative eyes as she tried to discern the reason behind my panicking.

"Y-eah." I said hesitantly. "I lost it, and you know how precious it is to me. Can you look around for it for me? I'm really bogged down here, you see...," I bit my thumbnail, begging her to not see anything wrong. Her eyes lit up with the chance to help. Got her.

"Of course! I'll start hunting right away-!" She turned on her heels running over the cobble stoned path. The second she was gone I spun around making a headlong drive into the woods.

‡

It didn't take long before I was in the forest. I stumbled over some roots which moved to trip me but I didn't care. I just want my choker. Hopefully I don't run into either Joker while I'm here. I diligently searched for my choker but it was nowhere to be found. Under rocks, up in trees and everywhere else that had the slightest chance of hiding my beloved necklace. Where in the world could it have fallen off? Maybe...my thoughts flashed to the animal tent where White introduced me to the snakes. Is it possible that it fell off in there somewhere?

"Oh? Who are you?" A little voice chirped. I glanced up unable to locate the source of the voice.

"I wonder who she is?" Another trilled. I spun around spying two children dressed up in clown costumes. Relief flooded my mind as I took a step towards them.

"Hey hey, have you two seen a-," my voice choked off as a small thunk sounded next to me. A line of red drew across me cheek, dripping down to my throat. My eyes widened as I spied the handle of a blade buried into the tree beside me. They threw it near my blind spot where I couldn't see it in the least.

"Awe I missed!" The boy pouted, readying another knife.

"Don't worry! I won't~," The little girl cheerfully shouted. I quickly ducked barely evading her dagger.

"H-hey! What are you two _doing_?!" I demanded, dancing back. Both of them armed themselves, preparing glinting knives which thirsted for my blood. My mouth dropped open as I continued to back away from the two wicked kids.

"Isn't it obvious? We're killing the trespasser!" the boy said as though stating the obvious.

"T-trespasser? Look, I only-," My words were cut off as they both threw knives at once. I raised my arm only to hear a loud crack. My eyes popped open spying a long black snake writhing in the air, effortlessly tossing aside the daggers.

"Now now, my dear jester children. Haven't I told you not to do that?" I glanced up spying the last face I wanted to see. A clash of emotions hit me like a ton of bricks. What am I feeling right now? Happy? Relieved? Embarrassment? My eyes scrunched together trying to decipher the foreign emotion. He noticed my stare and genuinely smiled as he offered a hand.

"Tis' wonderful to see you again, my dear foreigner." He sang in a heavenly like voice. I hesitated before taking his offer. He pulled me with ease to my feet placing his arms protectively around my shoulders as he pulled me into a bear hug. A slow thudding pulse hammered away in my chest enveloping the rest of my senses. A-again...that feeling is...I don't like it. It makes me feel weird. I pushed against his chest but he did not move. Instead he rested his jaw on my head, forcing it still.

"But she was trespassing on your land Joker." The girl whined.

"She has to be punished!" The boy followed. I felt the heat of his breath as he chuckled. A faint rising shade of red found its way to my face. I fit so _easily_ in his chest and arms. Are men really this...big? The uneasy feeling in my chest expanded, one of which I had no word for. Why is my chest being crushed? I pushed on his stomach trying to loosen his hug at the very least.

"Yes, that _is_ quite true isn't it? I shall attend to it, my dears. Now off you go." He sang, dispelling the children. I sighed with relief as they left. If it came down to it I don't think I would be able to harm a hair on their precious little heads. They are children, after all.

"Now, to what can I owe for your grand presence?" White mused, still holding his arms fast. My heart beat rapidly from the close quarters. What's going on?

"Ah, I lost my choker." I said, unable to deny his sweet voice the answer. He sighed, hugging me tighter. Again the heat in my chest returned sending a questionably pleasant tingling throughout my body. What is this feeling? Safety? I silently snorted. I doubt it. I can't trust him.

"I see...," He hummed, contemplating something in his head. "So my precious foreigner lost something precious to her while in my company. Well, we can't have that now can we my dear?" White said finally allowing me space to breath. He did, however, keep a fast hold on my wrists to deter the possibility of escaping.

"Let's go search the circus for your precious thing, shall we?" He asked, taking me along with him.

‡

We sat around a small round table taking a break from our diligent search. Light filtered through the entrance of the tent as people walked to and fro with various jobs. Not even a sign of it. _Anywhere_. Where could my choker be? I scrunched up my nose trying to think of the last place I saw it. I jumped as a soft caress across my forehead yanked me violently from my thoughts. My eyes burst open spying White's face inches from mine.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked with a flush coming across my cheeks.

"Smoothing out your worried lines. Don't worry my dear. It will be found in due time." He assured with a soft smile. His oddly lower voice made my head swelter. I lowered myself in the chair trying to put some distance between our close faces.

"Why do you run from me? I can understand someone shying away from Black but am I not friendly enough for you?" He pressed, placing a hand on each arm of the chair to prevent any sort of escape. White maneuvered his leg to the front of the chair keeping me from sliding any lower. I bereted myself for my stupidity. Crap; I let my guard down. His smoldering ruby eye held me captive not allowing the slightest of distractions. His hot breath glided over my face making it turn a brighter shade of red. Or at least I hoped it was his breath.

"I-I'm not running." I said, lowering my head but keeping his rapacious eye in my sight.

"Oh? Then why do you shrink away when I touch you? I'm hurt." He lowered himself, placing his forehead in the crook of my neck. It took every ounce of willpower to hold still and not hurl him away from the sensitive area. I inwardly grimaced; as if I could do such a thing.

"B-because I'm uncomfortable." I stuttered. He lightly brushed his lips over my shoulder sending a flurry of butterflies hurtling around in my stomach.

"Oh? And why are you so uncomfortable?" He asked, drawing his lips next to my ear.

"Because I-," My thought came to a halt as his breath breezed over my ear. Because I..._what_? What excuse do I have? He's not harming me. But my body...I've never felt this sort of reaction before. Fear? Yes. Terror? All the time. But this warm, fluffy sort of feeling which coursed through my body like a raging torrent? Never.

"Because you...?," White urged, pressing his lips to the corner of my jaw. A sudden rush overcame my senses of the likes I had never felt before. It was friendly and warm accompanied by a sense of longing. My thoughts were overshadowed as my limbs craved to hold him in my arms and never let him go.

It scared me.

I jumped up, throwing the chair back with a shout. White's head collided with my shoulder from the unexpected movement, temporarily discombobulating him. I staggered back breathing hard as the flush grew even bigger over my cheeks. The point that his lips touched was on fire, raging as if a hot spear had just burrowed under my skin. I held the spot with the alien heat just as startled by my sudden action as White was.

"Are you quite alright?" He asked, sounding concerned but at the same time disappointed.

"No I-I," My lips gaped unable to form the words. I've never felt like this before. Not with _anyone_. It felt like a fireball had exploded over my skin. His ruby eye took in with interest with my startling reaction to the fiery caresses.

"I have to go." The words automatically squeaked out of my mouth as I turned, quickly heading for the exit with a hand still clamped over the tainted skin. Why-why did I react like that? It was as if...as if something had nearly taken over. Some sort of primal, repressed instinct that fought like a wild animal to be released.

His hand gripped mine spinning me around to face him. He looked concerned as he held my face between his hands. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he gazed over my wide eyes.

"Jackie...my dear, is it possible that a man has never touched you before?" My eyes widened at the true statement. He's right. Through all my life the only men I've grown accustomed to was my father and brother. Any other was just out for my mother. None showed interest in me; why would they? That was all the confirmation that he needed.

"I see...well then, it seems that I must _desensitize_ you for future references." White leaned down, hardly inches from my face. A silent scream nearly broke from my lips as I kicked my leg out, hitting him right in the shin. He cringed forward as I rammed my forehead into his. He let out a surprised cry as I ripped his hands from my face sprinting out of the tent.

"Jackie-!" His voice was drowned out by the too many noises of the circus as I ran out of the circus. My heart was pounding as though preparing to leap out of my chest and make a mad dash away from where I was. My insides throbbed in a frighteningly pleasant way as my skin was still on fire from his light touches. Why? Why did my body react like that? The fire still burned like a candle, flickering every other minute as I sprinted through the trees. Every time it began to dim the soft caressed of his fingers brought the flame back, stronger than the first. What in the world is going on with me?

"Ow!" I cried out as I hit an immovable object, sending me sprawling back over the ground.

"Ah, that hurt, Jackie." My eyes popped open spying Ace, the knight of hearts.

"A-Ace!" I shouted, terrified and relieved to see him. Happy because now there was someone else who I could somewhat trust. Frightened because he found me in such a confused and very bewildered state.

I froze as night took over the sky, blackening any chance of returning to the amusement park. The breath caught in my throat as I immediately realized what this meant; I was sleeping in the tent with Ace. My fiery anguish went out in an instant as the sobering thought took over. Great. I peered over to him spying the tent and gear already set up and ready to use. Seriously he's done _already_? Alice told me before when she got stuck with him in a tent. I gulped; she also told me about her little 'adventures' with the knight. All of which didn't end too well for her.

"Hurry up Jackie or else the bears will come eat you!" He clicked his teeth playfully together bringing up his hands like claws. A chuckle slipped past my lips. Ace is a funny guy. He was interested in Alice before Blood took her but I'm positive he's still into her. Which means I'm relatively safe.

"Alright, alright." I said, laughing as I slipped into the tent.

END

‡


	5. Chapter 5

ohhhh I got shivers writing this one in particular! Sorry in advance to all you Ace fans but he makes it so easy to write him as a bad guy! I'll make it up to him (or not) later. Anyway, enjoy my little chicks! :D

‡

I sat beside Ace as he chewed on a small piece of bread that he had brought. My piece had already been devoured from the moment he handed it to me. I forgot to eat lunch since I was so busy running around to find my necklace.

"I haven't heart much out of you lately, Jackie. What have you been up to?" Ace asked with a goofy grin planted on his face. I smiled; Ace is a funny guy.

"Not much; I'm still working at the amusement park and all. Ah, well I ran into some role holders called Joker." I mumbled the last part, not really in the mood to talk about it.

"Joker?" Ace asked, surprised. I carefully studied his reaction. He's rarely frazzled by anything.

"Ah, yeah. I lost my choker, you see, and I went over there to look for it since that's the place I last saw it." I explained, uneasy at his blank expression.

"I see." Ace responded a bit quieter than before. I glanced over, noticing a change in his eyes. They looked a little more...intimidating than the carefree guy that did whatever he wanted. Is this what Alice meant when she said he was somewhat two faced? After a few moments of silence he spoke up.

"You're a foreigner like Alice, right?" He asked with a Cheshire grin curling his lips.

"Yes?" I said in a questioning sort of way. Where is he going with this?

"So then you have a heart." Uh-oh. A sinking feeling squeezed my chest in a completely different way than what I felt earlier. This feeling was familiar; the terrible feeling of _knowing_ what was going to happen.

"No, Ace." I hissed harshly, glaring at the knight as he looked over to me with a wolfish grin.

"Oh? But you don't even know what I was going to say~," He whined. Oh crap he's seriously going to do it. When he starts to complain like a child there's no telling what he might do.

"I said no, Ace." I finalized.

"Geez, you would think that _you're_ thinking of something dirty right now~," He sang, turning towards me.

"I think it's time for bed." I said, scooting over to my side of the tent.

"I think you're right." Ace whispered in a dangerously low voice. The glint in his eye took a turn for the worst.

"Ace no-!" I shouted as he tackled me back onto the sleeping bag. I grabbed his skull, struggling with all my might to pry him off as he constricted his arms around my waist. He forcibly shoved his ear into my chest laying his full weight on me to reduce my struggling. Because of the way his head was lying his breath tickled the skin on my neck. I stiffened as the sensitive area was being trodden down by someone who I thought I could trust. I worked and moved barely gaining a few inches on him before he dropped his weight on me. I huffed from the impact, smacking him in the head. This is getting me nowhere.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that Ace?" I hissed between clenched teeth.

"Why, thank you Jackie! And your chest is _much_ nicer than Alice's. So soft~," He grinned goofily again, falling back into his little kid state. I frowned as he snuggled into my chest, trying to make this as awkward as he possibly could. I gave up struggling for the most part only keeping my hands on his head with some pressure. I'm not one to give up so easily. He easily breathed sighing as he tightened his grip. I soon gave up my plight, however. Ace is bigger, stronger, and faster than I am. He could easily take me out.

"Jackie?"

"Hm." I responded, annoyed. What does he want now?

"Why does your heart sound different from Alice's?" I bit back a mean comment; he really _is_ just like a little kid.

"Well, in our world, every heart is different. No two hearts sound the same, or have the same rhythm." I explained, trying to get comfortable under his enormous weight. Yeah, _little_ kid my butt.

"I see...so your heart is _different_ from Alice's." Ace summarized with a strange note to his voice.

"Yes, Ace me and Alice are _very_ different so stop comparing us!" I responded a little more cruelly than I meant to. He shifted, lifting himself up off of me. Ah, is he done? I hope so.

"So your heart will sound different even when its faster?" His sinister smile appeared once more over his devious lips as my eyes widened. He wouldn't...would he?

"I want to hear it."

"H-hear what?" I asked, frightened of his answer. He innocently looked me in the eyes without the least bit of backing out.

"I want to hear your heart speed up." He finalized as he dropped his weight back onto me all at once. I huffed as his hands tilted my head to the side, exposing my neck. I clawed at his gloved hands unable to move them.

"A-Ace! Get off me!" I shouted breathlessly as he placed his warm lips to my throat. Rather than a heated throbbing I felt an icy embrace of fear which froze my skin all together. My heart pounded hard as adrenaline began to work its magic. Ace lightly nipped my skin grappling at my shirt with his precise hand. I pushed and shoved against his throat but he didn't even seem to notice. He easily knocked aside the hands as if they were nothing but pestering bugs.

"Ace-!" His fingers curled around my neck as the other hand pressed against my chest, feeling my speeding heart.

"That's no good Jackie. If you keep calling out my name I'll be tempted~," his breath came in fast as he expelled the hot air over my face. He smiled at the terrified look over my face before dropping his mouth onto mine. It felt like a hundred needles skewered my stomach at that moment. I whimpered under his powerful strength unable to move him in the least. His lips were hard and chapped, moving around my lips in an irregular and rough fashion. I will _not_ be treated like this-! He immediately retracted, pulling away as he moved his other hand back over my heart. I gasped for air trying with all my might to shove him off as he listened to my heart.

"Awe...it really _is_ a different sort of sound, Jackie. Heavier than Alice's little heart." Ace confirmed, triumphant with his discovery and proof. A dark chuckled slipped past his lips as he shifted.

"I want to see how fast I can make it race before it pops." Ace seductively whispered as he sharply yanked on my shirt, tearing the left strap off and the seam all down the side. I gasped and struggled to hold in a scream as he gripped my belt easily unlatching it and tossing it aside. Oh _heck_ no -! My eyes lit up as I spied a sizzling hot rock which had been heated for some soup earlier. I reached out, prying with my fingers for the weapon. I gritted my teeth shifting closer to the potential weapon as he backed off for a moment. His tongue clicked as he successfully unlatched the riddle to my pants. My eyes narrowed at the final straw; that's enough.

A blood curling scream ruptured out of my throat as the hiss of burning flesh filled the air. Ace jumped, startled as his head snapped in the direction of the sound just in time for the rock to smack into his face. He fell back with a pained hiss, leaving it clear for me to run as he held his now charred face. I lurched forward ripping the flap open and charged out into the night. My hand...I glanced down at the damage. It's not the hand I use to pluck the strings at least but-! Tears streaked my face as I continued through the woods, refusing to look back. It hurts - it really, really hurts-! Sobs bubbled out from my heaving chest. My vision blurred, making it even more difficult to see where I was going. No, I'm not crying because of the pain. I'm not crying because who I thought was a friend turned out to be my worst nightmare. I'm not crying because I'm lost in these hellish woods with who knows what is out here. I don't care about that.

I'm crying because I may never be able to play the violin again.

Without warning I flew forward, smacking hard into the ground. I sucked in a quick breath, struggling to move my legs beneath me and continue on my blind quest. My leg defied my orders to move as I choked out breathes of air. I-I'm...my mind did all it could to deny the terrible feeling but it unavoidable at this point. I grinded my forehead into the dirt, clutching onto what sanity was left.

_I'm so scared._

A pair of hands gripped my arms, flipping me onto my back. Immediate fear took hold as I screamed, kicking and shoving against the assailant. He's back-! He huffed, taken off guard by my sudden attack.

"N-no Ace _STOP IT_-!" I desperately shrieked, utterly terrified. It's over; I'm losing my virginity to this man who doesn't even care for me. He only wants to hear something as stupid as a heart racing-! I clawed the attacker's arms and bit a hand which ventured near my mouth, clutching onto the limb until I tasted a salty metallic ooze.

_"Stop your d*** caterwauling and look at me!"_ My head snapped up to the familiar words. My jaw trembled open, allowing him to withdraw his injured palm. My heart stuttered as I gazed at White's face, wide eyed and very confused.

"J-Joker...," My voice cracked, utterly shot from the screaming and crying.

"Jackie what _happened_?" He softly yet firmly demanded, taking in my wretched state. The tears would not stop flowing as the sobs rendered anything I said incomprehensible. I sat there like a sniveling baby unable to snatch a hold on my emotions as White struggled to understand what was happening through my choked words. Something warm wrapped around my huddled torso. Through my cracked eyes all I could see was a blurry mess but I could feel that it was a jacket he slipped onto m trembling shoulders.

A warm embrace wrapped around my shoulders pulling me into a hug. I stiffened but otherwise leaned into it rather than pulling away. His large chest offered much needed comfort as I sobbed into his shoulder, trying to quiet myself. The rustling of the trees warped into a silent echoing hall. I glanced up with blurry eyes; the prison? A door softly creaked open. I nuzzled my head into his shoulder, still trying to get a hold of myself.

"What. The. F******. Hell. _Happened_?" A very irritated Black hissed. I shivered as his voice reached my ears. The same strange foreign feeling appeared, slowly and dully pulsing through my body with each pump of my heart. This...safe? No? Then what is it?

"If you couldn't understand her then that obviously means that I could not either, doesn't it? Honestly Black, _think_ sometimes." I stiffened; _White_ said that...? I jumped slightly as he plopped himself down on the couch, cradling me in his arms. I remained stiff as a board as he planted a kiss on my shoulder. I shivered, curling up even tighter than before. He sighed, pulling my head down and into his broad chest smartly deciding not to push it. The soft velvet of the couch brushed against my skin as I sat on White's knees. I glanced down as a new realization hit me.

I'm in my underwear-!

"Pay no mind to it, Jackie." White's voice coolly mumbled, pushing my head back into his shoulder. His hand moved in slow, calming motions over my back leaving a trail of heat following his subtle touch.

We sat like that for what seemed like hours. Him holding me with such gentleness I could have sworn he actually sincerely cared. Rubbing my back the entire time, never letting up as reassurance that he was actively with me, not just here but thinking of other more important things. Eventually my sobs slowed and I was able to take a breath without a hitch. Shakily, but stable at the very least.

"There. Are you better now?" White gently crooned, petting my hair. I cringed into his shoulder blade; why try to avoid it? He's there and that's not going to change at all.

"Y-yeah." I croaked. I struggled to clench my left hand but to no avail; its burnt pretty badly. I can feel it.

"Good. Now-,"

"What the f*** happened?" Black demanded. I jumped slightly, spying him right beside us. Ah; _he_ was the one rubbing my back? My chest constricted tightly as I struggled to find the words.

"Ace...he, he found me after-after I..._left_, and then it got dark. But then he said, he said he wanted to hear my-my heart _race_." My voice shot up an octave before I was able to control it. Joker pulled me in tighter, rubbing my back in swirling motions. I can't tell at this point which one is who. I don't even _care_.

"Ah, I see. There there, Jackie. That nasty knight will not find you here." White hummed with a darker note lingering in his voice. I ignored the subtle threat, keeping my arms encircled around him savoring his sweet, slightly charred scent. I bit back a yelp as I pressed my hands against his back; my burn hurts. The adrenaline fighting off the pain was wearing off. A hard hand clamped down over my wrist, twisting it in Black's direction.

"How the f*** did _this_ get here?" Black gruffly hissed, lividly glaring at the charred skin. I shuttered, leaning out of White's embrace to face him. He allowed it but kept his hands round about my waist.

"After he, well, _removed_ my pants I was closer to the fire pit. So, I grabbed the nearest rock and smacked him in the face with it." I said in a monotone matter of fact sort of voice. Both Jokers stared incredulously before bursting out into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Black fell back on the couch choking on his own throaty laughs as White leaned in, trying to silence his chuckles on my shoulder. A tiny bit of laughter slipped past my lips. Yeah...that was pretty gutsy of me to do.

"You're _kidding_-! That is just-just too f***** _funny_!" He wailed, holding his stomach.

"Yes, that is quite the story you have there, dear." White agreed. Both Jokers quieted their laughter after a while, gazing at me with a new sense of respect in their eyes. Respect? An apprehensive feeling made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. No...more like a sort of possessiveness overcame there hazy eyes.

"I _l_i_k_e _y_o_u_." They said simultaneously. Black and White leaned in, pressing their lips to either side of my cheeks. An immediate spark lit through my body as I jerked back.

"W-whoa!" I involuntarily shouted. White's grip remained firm on my waist as Black snatched hold of my arm, ensuring that I did not fall and hit the table.

"A-ah, sorry." I apologized sheepishly.

"That is quite alright, dear." White said, placing me aside. "I'll be right back; I need to go get some burn medicine." In a blink of an eye his body rippled, vanishing into thin air. Amazement and awe filled my mouth but my lips remained sealed; this is wonderland, after all. Not many things should surprise me now-

"Where." Black said, interrupting my thoughts. He sat rigid on the couch with a sneer twisting his lips in a menacing way. I hinged back, taken off guard by his fierce appearance.

"B-Black?" I questioned. He sharply turned his head, glaring over my neck and forming bruises.

"Where did that f***** touch you?!" He hissed. A shiver ran up my spine from the malice in his voice. A tiny voice in the back of my head screamed at me to tell the truth while another part anxiously held back in fear of what he would do.

"Well?!" He demanded, snatching my arm and leg as he easily held me up. I struggled to get a sense of balance before he dropped me onto the large bed. He loomed above me, leaning down into my ear.

"If you don't tell me something _much_ worse is going to happen." He warned, breathing hot air over my ear.

"Neck-!" I squeaked, freezing up in his grasp. Immediately gentle brushes of his lips plotted around the side of my neck. A blush raged as the air became dizzying. A loud, thudding sound erupted from my chest as he continued to plant tiny pecks around my throat. His hand trailed up the length of my chin, easing my head back for easier access.

"W-what are you d-doing?" My voice trembled as he pressed his lips harder around the area where Ace bit me.

"Joker doesn't like it when people mess with his things," Was all he said. With each kiss a dull yet savage wave of heat crept through my body. I gingerly gripped his arm with my good hand, leaving the other to droop safely over the edge. I leaned back, becoming intoxicated by the very masculine smell wafting off of his clothes. So gentle...

"Where else?" He bitterly demanded as he placed his lips beneath my jaw, making his way up.

"He...he...," I stuttered, unable to choke out the word 'lips'. "He...took m-my first kiss," I reluctantly muttered. A blush covered my face in a mad frenzy. His eyes widened as a spark of anger flickered through his orb. Is he...? He gingerly tilted my head up and pressed our lips together. I stiffened, unsure of how to react. He's...kissing me. But why is he being so gentle? A feeling which I've only felt in small dosages before slowly and steadily ate away at my body. My arm automatically wrapped around his shoulders to prevail the warmth of his embrace. Black...is surprisingly being very gentle. That spark in his eye...I thought he was going to eat me! My mind got hazy as the need for air became obvious. He sensed my distress and softly drew back before landing a small kiss to my forehead. I struggled to breath properly as he laid his head on my chest, ear pressed against my heart.

"Ah...," He sighed, settling in and wrapping his arms around my back. My own hand fell over his head, resting on top of it other than trying to rip out his hair. This feeling...I've never felt this way before. I wonder what it is? I took a deep breath, struggling to calm my frantically pounding heart.

"What's this? Cuddling up to our little foreigner while I am out, are we? How naughty, my dear counterpart." I sucked in a quick breath, jumping slightly as I heard his polite tone. Embarrassment flushed my face as he stalked closer with a pleasant smile on his lips. A sense of betrayal panged my heart. Wait, _betrayal_? How is this betrayal? No, why would I even get that guilty sense? White's eyes glinted for a split second with a meaning that I missed.

"Shut the f*** up...," Black muttered, refusing to relinquish his hold. My blush raged on as I lightly pushed on Black to get off. He harrumphed, ignoring my advances and instead tightened his grip. The heat burned through my clothes making my face flush wildly. The Jester huffed, gently taking my hand and spread the burn cream over it before wrapping it with a bandage.

"Ahhh...what a lovely sound...," White sighed again as he finished wrapping my hand up. He reached out, pulling off the Warden's hat. Black mumbled, annoyed as he shimmied out of his jacket and kicked off his shoes. The Jester took his counterparts clothing setting it aside with his own in a nearby chair.

"What sound?" I asked, watching White's half lidded eyes and sincere smile.

"Ah, you're heart beat, of course." He answered without a seconds hesitation. He likewise crawled into the bed, lying on the other side of me. I squirmed, uncomfortable with how the situation was playing out. If this continues...A sharp squeeze from Black along with an aggravated growl of some sort warned me the I should stop moving.

"I-I see...," I said, pretending to understand. White chuckled, pressing his stomach to my hip and laid his head beside mine. He lightly held my uninjured hand, placing it against his cheek. I squirmed again only to be reminded by Black what movement meant; discomfort for him and, on a more indirect note, discomfort for me. His single eye gently watched my every reaction, assessing what he should say next.

"Ah, I thought this because of your reaction earlier when I walked in. You see, since we are both Joker we are both one." I blankly stared at him, unable to understand a word that he had just said. He sighed, pressing his lips to my shoulder. I stiffened as another blush crossed my cheeks. He delicately exhaled, as though he knew my reaction before he even did anything.

"You see, Black Joker and I, White Joker, are of one being in two separate bodies, despite what others may say or think. We are the same in every way with the exception on how we decide to express ourselves. We can feel what the other feels and act accordingly. We've learned to block each other on occasion when we wish to but most of the time we keep a tight connection." He reached his hand up, taking a strand of my hair. White pressed it to his lips before smoothing it back into place.

"That...is strange." I summarized, unable to completely wrap my head around the idea. Whatever is really going on I know one thing for sure. I'm a woman in a bed with two men. No matter how I try to spin this I'm...well, I'm what I was always afraid I would become because of the actions of my sluttish mother.

"Oh? How so? It has always been such a way here in the game." White chuckled mischievously, as though recalling another event.

"Well...I just never heard of such a thing. In fact, something like this, back in my world, I would be called a two timer for this." I nervously picked at Black's red hair, listening to his even breathing as I anxiously waited for White's response. Or at least something like that. I'm not really bothering to keep up with the terms anymore.

"Ah well, I assure you that you are no 'two timer' by our standards." White brushed his fingers past my cheek earning another good blush to cross my face.

"Whoever says otherwise is f***** retarded with no lives of their f***** own." Black growled, unwilling to release his grip despite White's persistent tugging. I smiled and repressed a laugh at his response. So bluntly truthful its funny.

"What's the matter? You look like you have something else to say." White purred, pressing his forehead to mine. My blush deepened in color. Is that even possible?

"I was just thinking that this is like a two for one deal at a supermarket." I mindlessly commented. Black's body convulsed with heavy chuckles as White smiled at my attempt to lighten the mood and distract myself from the rising panic which was coming on.

"If that is how you want to see it then that is fine." White said. He closed his eye, holding my hand against his ticking chest. I tore my gaze from his eyes, gazing up at the ceiling.

I'm a two timer. No matter how White or Black spin this that is what I am. I am in a single bed with two men. My chest heaved slightly as tears began to dab my eyes. Didn't I swear to never be like this? No, more importantly, am I actually falling in _love_ with them? My mind cringed at the thought, rejecting the emotion which followed. Impossible! I can't love...and I can't _be_ loved. I don't know...I don't even know what it feels like. I closed my eyes, trying to find refuge from the chaotic mess in my heart.

‡

BLACK'S POV

Her light heartbeat fluttered delicately against my ear sending chills down my spine. I relished the sound nuzzling closer to the warm body which held it. No wonder this sound made the knight go crazy. I'm tempted myself to rip her clothes off right now and do her just so I can hear her heart pound faster or explode; whichever came first. I opened my single eye, catching my counterparts red orb. My grin stretched from ear to ear as I snuggled closer to her plump chest.

"Jealous?" I muttered somewhat loudly, not really caring if I woke my toy up. She's only here for our pleasure, after all.

"Hmm." The Jester hummed, lightly squeezing her hand. "If I were to feel such a thing then you would be feeling it just as strongly." he answered. I lifted my shoulders, rolling off the tension which had previously bound them.

"I can see why that f****** knight took our order a little too far. Her beating heart is driving me nuts." I emphasized the last word, repositioning myself so I could hear her heart easier.

"Yes. And that was quite the gentle kiss you delivered. I was sweltering myself while getting the bandages." He sighed, reiterating the feeling. I smirked as I eyed her vulnerable throat.

"It's fun playing with our toy's feelings." I mumbled, drawing my nose lightly over her neck. She shuttered delicately in her sleep, mouthing something unintelligible. Even in her sleep her reactions are f****** hilarious.

"It is, isn't it? Particularly since she has never had a lover, either," the Jester smiled unconsciously at the thought as it sent excited chills through my body, "She's like an untouched canvas, ready to be splattered and stained with paint." We both laid there in the bed imagining the unimaginable. Our emotions and thoughts became one as I imagined her writhing in the bed beneath me, messing up the sheets in an ecstasy of sweet pain and agony. Alice was broken in by another but this tiny foreigner is in pristine condition, just _begging_ to be spoiled.

"You need more patience, counterpart." White murmured, tapping his finger to her shoulder. I growled in compliance, keeping my head on her chest. I don't want her waking up and trying to leave in the middle of the night.

"Have you thought of a way yet?" I mumbled, settling in again to her soft chest. These make a much better pillow than Alice's meager chest. The Jester again merely hummed.

"Of course I have. A few really, but I'm sure any one of them will work. We _do_ want to keep our new toy close by." He yawned as sleep had finally began to descend on us.

"Good. And then we will let every f***** in wonderland know-,"

"That this foreigner belongs to us, Joker. Since we failed to obtain our _last_ little rare treasure,"

"We will utterly captivate her heart and body," I continued.

"And steal her away for ourselves." The Jester finished, kissing the palm of our toy's hand with a smile fit for the devil.

END

‡


	6. Chapter 6

Woo! Pretty good am I right? Anyway Enjoy! Oh! and don't forget to leave a comment either on how to improve or some new ideas. I'm stuck a few chapters ahead of this one. :)

‡

My eye opened to the sound of gentle breathing. A lone red eye watched me with a smile on his lips. I stiffened at the sight before the embarrassing memories of last night came whirling through my head. I avoided his gaze, unwilling to look at his eyes. I'm such an embarrassment...He leaned forward, pressing the soft flesh against the tip of my nose.

"Good morning, my little foreigner." White said chuckled. A blush crawled to the front of my face.

"M-morning." I mumbled, unsure of how to react in this sort of situation. In truth, I want to scream. I want to scream at Ace for being an disloyal jerk and at the Jokers for taking advantage of my weakened state. The memories of Black's kiss swirled around my head like stinging bees. That was the worst of it, I think...

"Oi, stop breathing. I'm trying to sleep here." Black muttered taking in a deep breath and sighing. My frustration got the better of me.

"Too bad. Get off, Black. Your cutting off the circulation to my legs." I bluntly replied, lamely trying to shift them to a better position.

"Whooping f****** do." He grumbled, letting more of his weight fall onto me. I bit a sneer.

"Don't make me force you off, Black." I warned.

"Ha! What are you going to do? Suffocate me with another kiss?" Black edged flashing a sinisterly greedy grin. My face exploded with a few mature shades of red. Looks like I have no choice. I sighed, lying back down and acted like I was giving up.

"That's right, b****, just lay down and do what I want." His chest vibrated with chuckles which ripped through his throat as he pressed his head against my heart. I snaked my hand down, brushing back his cheek and onto the base of his neck. He hummed a heinous growl pleased with my supposed cooperation. I squeezed the vital part, much to his confusion. Without warning he went limp. I huffed as his full weight hit me like a ton of bricks. I squirmed and wormed around, trying to get him off.

"Oh? You weren't kidding." White chuckled, unfazed by my attack on Black. Instead he looked rather...eager?

"I warned him didn't I?" I said, struggling to life the one ton man off.

"Now, what was it that you did?" White questioned as he pulled Black off of me with only one arm. I sighed, happy to have the weight lifted from my legs. They stretched and twisted, loving the fact that they were now free from his accursed weight.

"I hit a pressure point. I think it either stops the nerves or blood flow to the brain, making the victim fall unconscious in a matter of seconds. My father taught me that when I was little. It's my first time doing it." I answered with more information than necessary. I couldn't help myself. Why did I go so in depth?

"Ah, well if that's the case we should be off before he wakes up." White warned, slipping on his shoes, jacket and hat. His eyes drifted over me with a dissatisfied look. I looked down, realizing I was still looking like I had just crawled through a war zone.

"Yeah." I hastily agreed, following him out of the room.

‡

"Awe, are you sure you wish to leave?" White chided as we walked down the forest path. The red jumpsuit had gold lining and diamonds cut out exposing my stomach and hips. The sleeves ran off my shoulders and had a lengthened end which covered my fingertips. It was amazing that he clapped his hands and I somehow was changed into this clean outfit with washed hair and everything. I wonder how he did that? And why didn't he do that sooner? Maybe it was the same way as Julius did to Alice that one time for the dance? From what she's told me, anyway.

"Yeah. I don't want to be around when sleeping beauty wakes up." I hedged at the thought of Black's fury. No doubt he'll be raging for a while.

"I warn you, he's one who'll seek revenge." White playfully asserted. I glanced over noticing the serious look he had on his face.

"I'll make it up to him. I've got a few tricks up my own sleeve, you know." I grinned happily. I know just what will cheer that grouchy guy up.

"And what is that?" White asked as I piped his curiosity.

"It's a secret." I teased, putting my finger to my lips. He smiled in return, pleased with my ambiguous answer. I paused in my gait, recognizing where I was. I turned around, smiling.

"Thank you; I can take it from here." I turned to walk down the path again only to be stopped by White.

"Before you leave I have a request." White asked with a playful tone.

"Alright what is it?"

"Promise that you will play the violin for Black and I the next time you visit us." My smile twisted into a frown as guilt plagued me. That...that's one thing that I _can't_ do for them.

"I'm sorry." I said, immediately chagrined. His smile faltered, taken off guard by my almost immediate response. It's an innocent enough request but it's one that I can't fulfill.

"Why ever not?" He asked with a tad bit of frustration despite his interested smile.

"Well, you see, it's not just you. No one in wonderland has heard me play because I don't play for just anyone. The only one I've ever played for is," I paused, struggling to choke back the emotion which came with the word, "my brother. I will not play for anyone else." I looked to the ground, disheartened. I feel terrible that I can't do what he asked. It's such a simple desire but I've promised my brother long ago I would only play for him and-

"I refuse." My head snapped up. What?

"Was that Black?" I asked, glaring at his mask. When did he wake up and how long has he been listening to us for?

"Black is still unconscious, sprawled over the bed like a cockroach," White harshly replied, "putting that aside we have already heard you play so why can't you play solely for us?" From the tone in his voice I could tell that he was insulted.

"I wasn't playing for you; I was playing for my _brother_." I argued back.

"So you _only_ play for your 'brother'?" He pressed. I let out an irritated sigh.

"No, I only play for those who are most precious to me-." As soon as the words were out I regretted them. He's going to use those words to his advantage somehow. I just know it. His eye flashed in response.

"I'm leaving-"

"Black kissed you, didn't he?" White suddenly asked. I peered over my shoulder; I don't like that look in his eye...I took a few steps back, to which he followed accordingly.

"No." I lied. His eye narrowed, seeing through the lie instantly. My back pressed against rough bark a few steps later. My eyes widened as I tried to maneuver around the obstruction but it was no use. He tightly gripped my wrists, pinning them above my head with only one hand. He took care as to not touch the bandaged hand. He closed the gap between us, grazing my ear with his teeth.

"I don't take kindly to Liars." He huskily whispered. The fluttering in my stomach rose up again as I tugged against his arms but to no avail. He's stronger than I am, easily. My heart fluttered in an unfamiliar way from his show of strength.

"I think my lady needs...to be _punished._ I've nearly forgotten that you trespassed on our land." White suddenly brought up. Before I could do anything to protest his lips roughly pressed against my mouth, silencing my wroth words. Immediately my body froze from the contact. I shakily breathed through my nose as he moved his lips over mine in a memorizing bitter pattern. His sickly sweet scent uncoiled the stress in my muscles despite the tense situation. Again...it's happening again. He moved his body in, softly pressing it to mine. All sense of struggling left my mind as I felt myself melt into the contact. Wait...what am I _doing_? Shouldn't I...be upset? Pissed, even? But...the only desire I feel right now to get...well, _closer_. He broke off the kiss letting his tempting lips hover over mine, almost as if to try and make me beg for it.

"Come to the circus with your violin tomorrow. We can discuss it then. Oh, and don't forget your 'peace offering' to Black." White mumbled coolly as he pressed his lips to my throat. A shiver ran down my spine from the contact as I leaned my forehead into the crook of his neck.

"I just said I wouldn't," I weakly protested. He chuckled lightly, pressing his lips against my forehead.

"Just bring it. Please?" He pleaded, gazing through me almost as though in a trance. Or was it the other way around?

"I said no...," I barely muttered, weakly trying to break away from his stronghold. His wine red eye flashed as he crashed his lips into mine, crushing my skull with his eager hands. I growled and pounded against his chest but he paid it not mind. My head swayed under the sweltering heat that kissed my body, taking away my source of oxygen. I threw my head back, escaping his lips for a split second before he moved onto my jaw.

"If you don't say yes then I'll be forced to take _drastic_ measures." He heavily teased, nipping at the skin painfully just below my jaw. W-What's with him? Why the heck is he being so rough all of a sudden?!

"O-ow! F-fine! I'll bring it I'll bring it just _please_ stop kissing me!" I begged, overwhelmed by his incessant touching. He chuckled throatily, leaving a soothing kiss on the bitten area as he pulled away.

"Good. Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" He playfully asked, brushing his lips over my forehead. I shoved against his chest, finally breaking free from his grasp. I turned heel and sprinted down the path.

"I'll be looking forward to your visit, dear!" White shouted after me as I barreled through the foliage. My neck, my face, my body, my chest - it's all on _fire_-!

I barreled through the park heading straight to my room without a pause in stride.

"Ah, Jackie I - huh? What are you _wearing_?!" Gowland shouted as I sprinted past him. I threw open the door to my room and slammed it shut, rasping for air. I wrapped my arms around my torso, holding myself together. Calm down, calm down. I took deep breaths, struggling to slow the pulsating in my body. Every round sent a bout of shivers down my spine. My face flushed as I felt around my neck still feeling where they kissed. Black and White have kissed me...Ace too. My eyes narrowed. I'm so _weak_! How could I let myself be used like that?! Not one, not two, but _three_ people have taken advantage of my feminine body! I shuttered again, closing my eyes. I jumped as a loud pounding knocked on my door.

"Oi! Jackie, is something wrong?!" Gowland shouted sounding very distressed.

"A-ah, it's nothing, Gowland. I just got...lost, that's all. Kind of freaked me out. Sorry; I'll get back on my shift in an hour." I reassured him.

"...is that all?" Gowalnd asked, sounding relieved. I slowly exhaled; he fell for it somehow. I was afraid he would see through me. I wonder is he's too occupied with the construction of the next ride?

"Uh, yeah." I answered. I bit my lip. I need to figure out this problem on my own.

END

‡


	7. Chapter 7

Just as I had promised I brought my violin. No doubt that they're going to try and force me to play somehow. I glanced down at the little package that Alice gave me, thinking that it was for Boris and me. Hopefully these sweets can tame that wild beast, Black. I stiffly strode down the path, glaring around the signs. I had no choice. My choker is still lost and I'm willing to bet money that it's somewhere either in the circus or the jail. I slowed down my irritated gait scrutinizing my surroundings. Just where in the world am I? All these trees and signs look the same...

_"It's about time you ungrateful little whelp."_ A familiar voice harshly criticized. Fast arms shot out from behind yanking me into a fiery hug. I tried to jump away from the constricting touch but he easily held me down.

"I'm glad you came; I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come." White light heartedly teased.

"I didn't really have a choice. My necklace is still lost, I needed to get something for Black so he wouldn't strange me the next time he saw me, and I promised _you_, didn't I?" I responded a bit sourly. White pulled back ignoring my acrid mood.

"Ah, you have a strong sense of responsibility. That's good." A lazy smile took over his face as he leaned in with half lidded eyes and a slightly parted mouth. My hand covered his lips just in time as he tapped his target. He blinked twice, puzzled by my actions.

_"Oi, whatever the hell is in that box better be f****** good or else you're going to get it, ingrate."_ Black warned. However there was a biting curiosity behind his words despite his cruel demeanor.

"It's worth your while, I promise," I answered Black before turning my sharpened gaze towards White, "I'm just here for my choker and because of a promise. Nothing more." I stated pulling out of his grasp. He remained still as stone as I stepped past him heading towards the circus.

"Jackie...did I do something wrong?" He pleaded, fluttering his hand by my neck. My eyes narrowed as I jumped back slightly

"Not at all." I answered, walking a little faster. My fast trot was interrupted by his arms wrapping around my waist forcing me to stop. A shock of electricity slivered up my spine while a heated sensation halted my line of thought.

"Play a few round of cards with me." White breathed.

"Hah? No way! I have to find my choker-," The words caught in my throat as he clipped a bit of skin just below my jaw. A fire scourged my system, planting a tomato red tint to my face.

"Please?" He asked, determined to make me play a stupid round of cards. When I didn't respond I felt a wet tongue trail up my jaw and lap the bottom of my ear before lightly sucking on the fleshy part, making the words tumble hastily from my mouth.

"_F_-_fine_! Just let go of me." I growled, flustered by his new set of tactics. He released me with a knowing smile tainting his lips. I think I'm starting to get the picture; if I don't do what he wants he'll go straight for my neck. Freaking perfect. I'll have to keep my guard up, it looks like, at all times.

‡

"Gah! _Again_!" I shouted, frustrated as I tossed the worthless cards into the air. We've played every card game there is and have ever existed and he was able to _easily_ destroy me every round! Even in the games of pure chance he somehow gets the right amount without even trying!

"Hmmm...perhaps you are not motivated enough to win and that is why you keep losing?" White ventured, reveling in the fire pits which shot from my eyes.

"_Motivated_?" I drew, dumbfounded that he could even think of such a thing. Motivation has nothing to do with this! Either he's cheating or these games are rigged!

"Yes...ah! I know," A sly smile lit up his face as he waved his cards at me like a fan, "why don't we make a little bet?" His childish face nearly made me laugh; if I wasn't in such a bad mood I probably would have.

_"Ha! That's the best f***** idea you've had for a while..."_ Black snidely commented from his belt.

"Bet?" I asked, suspicious.

"But of course! Pressure tends to bring out the best of us, does it not?" He asked with a sincere tone. I slumped back in my seat, not caring anymore about what happened.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I sighed, too tired to really argue with the mad man.

"If that's the f***** case then I want in." Black growled from behind. I jumped slightly gazing back into his glinting eye. On his lip was still a bit of icing from the monstrous cake I got him. He didn't polish that off already did he? My gaze flickered to his flat stomach. You would think he would have a gut of some sort but he doesn't. What the heck is his workout schedule? He sauntered around the table pulling up a wooden chair that appeared out of nowhere. I took another look around the tent noticing something was very off; the noise had vanished and the red light was replaced by a steady glow of yellow emanating from the ceiling. We're in the _prison_ now? I shook away my troubles. Of course.

"Alright then what's the bet?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Hm...," White thought. I raised an eyebrow. He knows what he wants to bet but _I_ would bet he's just trying to find a way to say it without upsetting me.

"You're f***** violin." Black gruffly said, leering his gaze over my case.

"Ah! What an excellent idea." White praised with a smile. My eyes widened as I realized their game. I folded my cards, placing them on the table. I'm done. They stared curiously with a knowing glint to their lustrous orbs.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you but if you excuse me I have better things to do than to hang out with you two; _ever_." I said in a monotone voice, emphasizing on the word 'ever'. I picked up my violin, slinging it over my shoulder and began to walk out of Black's room.

"Ah ah, that's a shame, isn't it my dear counterpart?" White said, remaining seated where he was.

"You bet your f****** a** it is." Black commented with a dark chuckle tailing his poisoned words. I ignored their words, shoving Black's heavy door open with all my strength. It grated against the floor like nails making me cringe.

"Looks like we'll just have to entertain ourselves with the _other_ little foreigner, won't we?" I froze as the breath caught in my throat. Alice...

"_Seriously_? You have _nothing_ better to do than to stalk some _girl_?" I questioned their sanity, laying as much sarcasm as I could into the words. No...not Alice. She's got enough troubles as it is. I've heard about her sister and all. And their kind of 'motivation' just actually break her just has it nearly did before.

"Jealous, w****?" Black teased with a malicious grin playing around his lips.

"Course not. Everyone wants Alice so what would make you the exception?" I could not contain the venom in my voice from the words. Am I jealous? Not really. A little hurt, but not at all jealous. Besides that I have to distract them from Alice. I _won't_ let her get hurt by these jerks-!

"True. But," White paused, making sure he had captured my attention, "If we were to have us a little distraction then we wouldn't _need_ to find another, right, Black?"

"True that." Black said. He lazily leaned the chair back, rocking himself with a foot up on the table's lip. Both Jokers smirked as I marched back into the room, placing my violin down.

"We are playing rummy. If I win you have to promise to leave Alice alone and only engage her when she speaks to you, got it?" My scowl looked as intimidating as a kitten compared to their devious smirks.

"Very well. And," White began.

"_When_ we f****** win," Black chimed in.

"You will have to,"

"Leave your violin with us,"

"And play,"

"_O_n_l_y _f_o_r_ J_o_k_e_r." They finished with the same words as they glared heavily over me. I jerked my head down in agreement, sealing my fate with the devil himself.

‡

I tromped through the woods feeling detached from the world. The game went by so quick I barely noticed the end of it. The cards dropped from my trembling fingers as the pressure to win vanished. I...I did it.

I won-!

"Yes!" I shouted with a grin stretching ear to ear.

I glided through the woods euphoric that I had finally bested them. They saw my stronger side rather than my sniveling weak self - wait...I slowed my pace. Why do I _care_? Am I...actually _looking_ for their attention? That's why I'm trying so hard to hold myself up against them? I brushed aside the troubling thought. That's impossible.

I don't love them.

I bit my thumbnail. But...all those kisses and gestures...aren't those only what lovers do? My eyes widened as I finally realized the situation.

I'm being played.

Of course I am. This whole thing is just a game to them. Why couldn't I see it? All of those actions that they did...they only wanted to see me get flustered. My heart constricted, aching painfully. I...I'm being..._used_. To them I am nothing more than another game, another foreigner to mess around with. Alice even told me all that they've done to her and then I go and...I sucked in a quick breath, horrified with what I've fallen for.

I sighed. I'll just never go back, then. My necklace...it could be anywhere. My eyes lit up; maybe it's in my room? Yeah...that could be it. I could have lost it elsewhere. I've searched the jail and circus enough; it's obviously not there. I grinded my teeth together, clenching my fists.

I _refuse_ to be played with by the likes of them!

WHITE POV

"Why in the hell did you let her _win_?!" The Warden demanded with his menacing whip in hand. The table laid in rubble across the room from when Black threw it; after she had left, of course and could not hear his outburst. It's startling to see how much she is beginning to change us. Do we love her? Of course not. Love is for children and those other pathetic role holders who follow Alice around on leashes with a collar about their necks.

"We can't be too rough to her, my counterpart. If we are then we'll frighten our little kitten away." I smoothly eased, trying to calm him down before he decided to slaughter all of our inmates. Not that it's a problem but we still need a few in particular alive.

"Bah! This is taking too d*** _long_!" Black hissed. I jerked my head in agreement. He's right. We need to do something - something bigger that will make her stay with us.

"Well, we do have all the time in the world, my dear counterpart." I grinned devilishly as I held up her choker between my fingers.

"She will not leave her brother behind. Should we not take advantage of such an liability?" Do we love her? No...a devious smirk drew across my lips.

We will make her our b****.

END

‡


	8. Chapter 8

I enjoy writing about White and Black. And to clear up some confusion whenever Jackie refers to them as Joker she's reffering to both of them, not just one or the other. Enjoy and stick around!

JOKER'S POV

She's not following the rules of my elaborate scheme. She was _supposed_ to come back the next day. She was _supposed_ to amuse us a little longer with her presence. She was _supposed_ to eventually stay here by our side, never thinking twice about it in her fickle heart. We never agreed to let her leave us.

I leaned back on the couch in the jail, blending myself into one with shared thoughts. Where the f*** is she? She left and hasn't been back. Did she..._leave_ wonderland? No, impossible. That's f****** _impossible_-! I would have sensed it. Did she give up? Horrible realization jerked the ticking in my chest in a painfully unfamiliar way. My toy...my toy has grown tired of me? How can that be? She _belongs_ to me. She can't leave whenever _she_ wants. Only _I _can leave _her_ when _I_ am the one to grow tired of _her_. But if that's true...

Why didn't she come back?

The inmates screamed in terror as I went from cell to cell to amuse myself. The crack of my jesters whip next to the snapping of bones and lovely red that spilled over the ground. Nothing I did quelled the aggravated desperation that my clock was suffering. Nothing...nothing is working. Nothing is amusing to me. No matter how many bones I break or how much blood is spilled I am not the least bit entertained. What is the matter? Has the lack of spilling of blood recently desensitized me to its fun? Has the terror of their faces dampened while I was away? No...Another snapping neck echoed down the hall as I stared at my counterpart, listening to the body crumple helplessly on the floor. The Warden and the Jester, a duo of one which has always been feared in all of wonderland. I've been spoiled. No, more like I've been played. My toy has teased me with her presence, only to vanish when the game was beginning to become enjoyable.

I let an aggravated, exasperated shout leave my lips, filling the jail in unison with a wailing scream. Where is my toy? I want her...I want my f****** toy...My mind grew fuzzy as my head pounded hard like the thumping of her fragile chest.

I want my toy _now_.

JACKIE'S POV

"Have you found it yet?" Alice asked as we walked around the park.

"Not even a look alike," I replied angrily. My fists clenched in irate fury as my eyes scanned the ground. We've been to every estate searching for it but it's not _anywhere_! Just where in the world could my choker have gone? It's been nearly two weeks since I left the Jokers and _still_ it hasn't come up! My heart lightly squeezed. I haven't seen them for a while...

"Jeez...maybe it really _is_ there..," I mumbled under my breath, disheartened at the thought. I shook my head with an aggravated sigh. That's not possible. I've searched the entire place with White himself!

"There? There where?" Alice innocently asked, looking into my eyes. I stopped myself from stumbling back. I can't tell her. If I do she'll probably stupidly march up to the Jokers and demand where it is, placing the blame on the two role holders.

"I-,"

"...what are _you_ doing here?" Gowland's voice demanded, cutting off my words as he spoke with a gruff yet weary voice. My head flicked in his direction before I looked back to Alice who also had a perplexed look about her. What put him in a foul mood?

"Did the Hatter come for territory negotiations?" That puts Mary in a bad mood every time without fail.

"Not at all. He's bogged down with too much paperwork." Alice answered, equally curious as we rounded the corner.

_"What in the hell makes you think we would have come all the f****** way here to talk to you, of all f****** people?"_ The breath caught in my throat as I heard the one voice I was hoping never to hear again. I jumped back, bumping into Alice. She remained silent as I pushed her back, glancing out into the plaza they were in. People smartly lined themselves against the wall doing their best to avoid the encounter.

"My sincerest apologies for our...trespassing, but we were merely searching for our little foreigner. Has she fallen ill by chance?" White asked. Alice's bright blue eyes grew wide with terror as she cowered back. My eyes narrowed. Have they decided to not uphold our little deal? What _jerks_! I won and they're already breaking our deal?!

"Alice, go." I hastily whispered, pushing her away. She remained somewhat firm keeping her eyes locked on me. She knows I'm up to something.

"But-," She started before I put a hand over her mouth.

"Just go. I'll be right behind you." I falsely assured in a hushed tone, shooing her away. She scurried off in the direction of the mansion much to my relief. She'll be safe back at the Hatter's mansion.

"I don't know where she is. Now, leave my estate." Gowland growled.

"Sorry but we are not leaving,"

_"until we see her whorish a**,"_ Black finished. A thunderous bang erupted from the plaza. I jumped out of my hiding place spying Gowland with his monstrous shot gun in hand. Costumers screamed in unison, running away in a panicked flurry to certain spots, as though they had anticioated this and were only waiting for who would pull the trigger first. I pressed myself against the wall barely avoiding the mad rush of bodies. Another shot was fired followed by the cracking of a whip. I bit the inside of my cheek; this is too much-!

"H-hey! Gowland, _stop_! You'll hit a costumer-!" I yelled, leaping out of my spot. His eyes flashed over for a split second before yelping in pain. His shot gun skittered over the stone path as Joker reared his whip back, cracking it over his head. Gowland dropped like a rock, crumpling into a messy heap on the ground. My eyes bugged out in terror as White snaked the weapon back, preparing for a fatal blow.

"_White_! What do you think you are _doing_?!" I shouted, reprimanding his stupidity. How is picking a fight with Gowland going to give him Alice? He slowly lowered his whip, wrapping it around his hand and placed it back to his hip. He remained silent as I stiffly marched toward him, standing between him and Gowland. My eyes flickered around the plaza; where are the other workers? It's a good thing they weren't here. Otherwise there would be many more casualties.

"Why are you-!" I started before his vicious sneer and malicious bloody eye stopped my words within seconds. My eyes widened slightly as a chilled shiver crawled up my spine. Something's off. My heart pounded, constricting in a terribly familiar way. He looks as though he is about to kill someone.

"White-," I whined in a more gentle tone. What's wrong with him? His arm shot out, curling his hot fingers around my neck. I yelped as he dragged me out of the plaza and through the amusement park, wrenching me off my feet every now and then to make me keep up with his impossible stride.

"W-White, what's going on?!" I demanded, unable to keep up with him. He continued hauling me behind him as he marched on through the forest. No matter how much I writhed or tried to worm myself out he wasn't having it. What in the world is going on with him?! After what seemed like an hour he stopped.

Without warning he spun around slamming my back into a tree.

"Gah!" I gasped as he kept his immovable hand over my throat. I wrestled with his steely hand unable to break free. He lowered himself down glaring brutally into my eyes with sweat beading on his brow.

"W_h_y _h_a_v_e_n_'t _y_o_u_ v_i_s_i_t_e_d _u_s_?_!" They both demanded in one voice, both equally as cruel in tone as everything else. I sucked down greedy breaths, trembling with fright. Why are they acting like this?!

"W-what are talking about?!" I spat back, unable to keep up a frightening glare through my confusion and own fright.

"_W_h_y_ h_a_v_e_n_'t_ y_o_u _c_o_m_e_?_!" They raged as White applied pressure to my neck. I gapped for air taking unstable breaths.

"I-I-!" I struggled to choke out the words as White shoved his free hand against my stomach, immobilizing me from moving.

"Y_o_u_._._._?_"_ He urged in one voice, loosening his grip enough for me to breath.

"I was looking for my necklace-!" I stumbled out, sucking in the precious gulps of air. The wild look in White's eye dampened. My fingers shook terribly as I held his wrist, trying to loosen his death grip on my throat.

_"Nothing f****** more?!"_ Black demanded from the tiny mask.

"N-no." I stuttered completely lost. Where is this all coming from?

"I see...it was because of your necklace...," White rasped, looking blindly at the tree behind me as his chest lightly heaved.

"Y-yeah. White are you alright?" I asked gazing at his shaking fingers and mad look in his eye. His hand loosened from my throat running down my neck and rested on my collarbone. His head drooped, lightly tapping mine as he rested his forehead on the crown of my head.

"That...it's not fair. _You_ were the one that was supposed to..._you_ were the one and yet I...," he paused as though to reclaim his mind before whispering so quietly, "_a_n_d_ y_e_t _I_ w_a_s _t_h_e _f_o_o_l_i_s_h o_n_e _t_o _f_a_l_l_._._.,_" They muttered in unison, tilting my head up and planted his lips to mine. I stood frozen on the spot unable to piece together what was happening. He tried to choke me and...now he's kissing me? He pushed harder into the kiss curving my body against his. A warm sensation traveled through me from the contact but it felt...different. This kiss isn't like his other ones either. It was more...desperate. More needy. As if I was about to disappear in a poof of smoke and the only way to stop it was holding me. I paused, feeling his rigid stance and shaking lips. My gaze softened. He looks almost _scared_. And not only that but it the kiss itself feels...warmer? My touched his flaming cheeks as I lightly pulled back my head from the strange kiss. His chest heaved with heavy breathes as his gaze became a little more clear.

"White - no, _Joker_ - are you alright? Tell me what's wrong." I said referring to both of them. Something is definitely not right. He gently enclosed his larger hands over mine, gripping them as he closed his eye. He dropped to his knees, yanking me down with him as he moved his arms to encase my waist. Any resistance met a hard edged wall of determination as he forced me into a sitting position. His head dropped into my lap as his breathing slowed with exaggerated deep breaths.

"White-,"

"Don't speak." He said, pushing his face into my legs. I balked slightly at the awkward position. I touched the base of his neck, spying a rising shade of bright red streak across his ears. My eyes widened with shock. Is he..._blushing_?!

"White, are you..._embarrassed_?" I pried, trying to turn his head to face me. I've never seen him blush before.

"Please, my dear, leave me be for but a moment." He begged, slightly out of breath hiding his face. A devious smile crawled over my lips as I shifted my legs. He's blushing. I really want to see it. The immediate desire consumed me as I batted the side of his head, encouraging him to look at me.

"Look at me, White." I said a bit sternly without meaning to. Like a child he shook his head back and forth. I scrunched up my nose with a smirk.

"If you can't trust me with this much then maybe I _can't_ come back to the circus." He caught my drift, looking up with a shamed and beat red face. Drops of sweat began to slide down his sleek face. I gazed at his sorry condition. He's not..._is_ he?

"Ah~ we can't have the young lady doing that, now can we?" I absently ran my eyes over his reddened face, unable to stop my questionable reaction. I leaned down, placing my lips on his forehead and touched the back of his neck just as my father used to do to me.

"Oh?" Was all he responded. I pulled back slightly, troubled by my findings.

"White...I think you have a fever."

END

‡

Alright my new fans help me out here. I'm kinda stuck as to where I should go with this one. I am definitely NOT dropping this story but my creative streak has hit the notorious writers block. Any and all ideas are welcomed and appreciated. If I like your idea I'll make sure to give you credit! Promise! :D


	9. Chapter 9

I trotted down the jail's halls, one of the many that didn't have any prisoners whatsoever in them. The tray full of toasted bread and a sort of broth soup the jester children gave me felt heavy in my hands. My burn still hasn't completely healed but at least I can use it without much of a problem now. I uneasily glanced into one of the many cells; I've been down this hall before. Where are all the prisoners? They were all full last time I came. Maybe Black moved them? I quickly turned my head away as I spied a bit more red over the ground than usual. It's not blood. I lied to myself. It's fruit juice that someone spilled...in every cell...on the walls and on the floor...I shuttered at the lie and shoved the giant door open making just enough room for me to slip into the Warden's room.

Both Jokers, the Warden and the Jester, laid in the Jailer's bed with rampant pants fogging up the air. I set the tray down on a nearby table, staring at their sweaty faces. They need to be wiped down again. I reached into a nearby bucket sloppily withdrawing a sopping wet rag. I scrunched up my nose squeezing out the excess water from the clothe and wiped the sweat from White's face. He lightly chuckled, craning his head accordingly.

"I thought you were acting a little crazier than usual..." I mumbled, tending to his sweaty body first.

"Ah...my apologies for that. It seems that the fever...clouded our judgment...a bit." White commented with a weak smile in between puffs of air. I folded the rag placing it on his steaming forehead before snatching another and moving to Black's side, patting Black's reddened face.

"Bull s***." Black hissed. I simpered at his response, setting the rag on his face. I reached back pulling up a chair and sat with them. I want to go home but, before White collapsed, he brought me here...I don't even know the way out of this prison yet. It's laughable that I tried to waltz out the door and fins and exit.

They're chests rose and fall exactly on time. It looked as though a mirror was set up on the other side of the bed, copying every little thing the other did. They actually looked - dare I say it - _adorable_. Neither of them looked intimidating in the least. Even Black. They only looked like very sick little boys despite being bigger and older than me. I leaned back on the chair staring at the ceiling. I smiled, annoyed at the situation. I'm stuck.

"So tell me, Joker. How is it possible that not one but _both_ of you got sick at the same exact time?" I asked, trying to distract myself from thinking too much about being stuck in the jail. White breathed out a chuckle as Black hissed.

"Haven't we," White began.

"Told you before, ingrate?" Black continued.

"_W_e _a_r_e_ o_n_e _i_n _t_h_e_ s_a_m_e_ b_e_i_n_g_._" They finished together in the same breath. A chill crawled through my bones; they're doing it again.

"Stop that." I said, trying to keep my voice as stable as I could.

"_S_t_o_p _w_h_a_t?" They asked again in unison, tilting their heads to limply face me. Geez, even their movement is the exact same!

"Stop talking like that. It's freaking me out." I said, staring at their lips moving in sync.

"We're," Black.

"Sorry but," White.

"We can't," Black.

"Help it." White.

"We say things," Black.

"And finish with the other," White.

"Unconsciously while we are," Black.

"Otherwise preoccupied or," White.

"Sick," Black.

"_J_u_s_t _l_i_k_e _t_h_i_s_,_" They both finished.

"I-I see..." I said, completely freaked out. I glanced over the thick covers stacked on top of them. Even with the fire raging and all those covers they're _still_ getting chills! I reached over, pressing the back of my head to Black's cheek. He's warmer than before. That's good, at least. Black's hand grazed mine, holding it to his cheek.

"You're warm." He stated. He yanked my arm down holding it to his chilled neck. A nearly silent sigh exhaled through White's lips. I quickly withdrew my hand with a flush over my face.

"I'll go look for some more covers." I announced, scurrying away before they could respond.

"Wait." Joker called out. I paused, glancing back. Which one spoke?

"There are," White? Or was it black?

"No more covers," Black? No, that was White.

"Here in the jail." Both? No, there was only one voice.

"W-what?!" I shouted. How is that possible?!

"_C_o_m_e _h_e_r_e." They both asked, waving their hands at once for me to come closer. I did as they asked.

"_T_h_e_r_e_ i_s_ s_o_m_e_t_h_i_n_g _p_r_o_d_d_i_n_g _m_e_._" They said, shifting away from the center of the bed. I glanced over the widening space.

"What's poking you?" I scrunched my eyes together raking over the covers. I don't see anything...I suspiciously eyed the two tricksters. Are they trying to fool me? My gaze swept past their exhausted and tired faces. They don't look like they're conniving anything. They just look tired. They muttered something dizzily, patting the center with their knuckles. Are they just delusional or is there really something there? I leaned over White, patting the soft mattress. I don't feel anything there.

"Ah-!" I yelped as strong arms bounded my body, flipping me over White and onto the bed. I jumped at their freezing skin; they're like _ice_! Without any hesitation they latched on, entrapping me from both sides.

"_A_h_._._._i_t_ f_e_e_l_s _l_i_k_e _a_ g_o_o_d _s_o_r_t_ o_f_ s_t_r_a_n_g_e_._" They said, pressing in from either side. Despite their cold bodies my skin flared up like a conflagration which enveloped my entire being. My heart jumped into my mouth as their icy frames encased my now burning body and face. It felt as though a switch had been flipped. A very primal and very frighteningly familiar sort of heat wave that had been locked up for ages which was now free to roam as it pleased. I shuttered, frightened by the new source of feeling which made no sense.

"H-hey, stop. I-I'm going to g-get sick...," I weakly argued, trying to get up. Their arms blocked my weak pushes as they pulled themselves tighter into a very tight knit cage. On either side their faces laid next to my head while their legs entangled mine, contaminating me with their frigid flesh.

"That," Who?

"Is alright because," White?

"We'll take care of," No, not White?

"You and," I don't know.

"Then you can stay," I can't tell anymore.

"Here with us," I can't separate their voices.

"_F_o_r_e_v_e_r_." Joker breathed, frying my sensitive circuits. Two very hot lips pressed on either side of my sensitive neck. I sucked in a rampant gasp and tried with all my might to jump up and out of the bed but even in illness their strength surpassed me in every way.

"What are you two _doing_?!" I demanded, petrified as my back slammed into the sheets. White wrapped his arms around my waist, breathing hard as he nipped at the skin on my waist while Black tapped his mouth onto mine, tangling his fingers into my hair. I kicked and swung my fists at the intrusions upon my personal space but they continued undeterred. Joker's lips moved accordingly, sealing off any possibility of escape. My head swirled about the lights as the need for oxygen forced me to pull back. Joker's strong arms pinned me down annihilating any chance for air. The strength drained from my arms and legs as my throat closed. Ah...this is too much. The edges of my eyes faltered.

Why...why do they continue to do this to me?

WHITE'S POV

Her delicate body slumped in my arms as she became unresponsive to any of my movements. I nipped her lip and stomach at once, encouraging any sort of response from the girl. She did not move at all despite the hard love bites which I delivered.

"_J_a_c_k_i_e_?_" I questioned, slapping her cheek and side for a sharp yelp. Again her only compliance was her steady breathing. I glanced over to myself pulling away from her tiny form. Ah; she fainted. I exhaled heavily falling back onto the bed with my counterpart. Our senses began to separate into the two separate beings, again making us two but one at the same time.

"Ah, I didn't think the ingrate would pass out on us...," Black growled impatiently, quelling our desire to continue anyway. Where's the fun without the struggle?

"Yes, well, your mouth literally _did_ 'take her breath away'." I added with a chuckle. Our heads pounded from the unexpected disease much to our displeasure. It's a shame we both came down with the cold. But then again, that's what makes this game so much _fun_. The unexpected curve ball which throws the entire game into chaos.

A grim and wild chuckle tore past my lips. I didn't expect her to stay. I didn't expect that to happen. I thought I would have had to tie her down and force her but rather she stayed on her own accord. I thought she would turn her back to us and leave just as before but she _stayed_. She's mine. Doesn't this prove it? She's loyal to Joker alone. No one else. She's ours. She's ours...we won. No, _I_ won this little game of ours.

Joker always gets what he wants in the end.

...

Thanks for all your help! Has Jackie really fallen for the Jokers or are they just fooling themselves into thinking such a crazy thing? Come back for more~


	10. Chapter 10

JOKER'S POV

What just happened?

All I did was say good morning with a small kiss.

She raged more lividly than ever before and left.

She left us.

Again.

Was I wrong?

Is it, perchance, _her_ that has _me_ wrapped around her little pinkie?

No, that can't be right.

I, the mighty Joker, being brought down to his knees for a mere _foreigner_?

That isn't how my game was to be played.

She was to be my b****, heeding to my every beckoning call and whim.

My every desire she was supposed to fulfill, no matter how little it was.

But how is it possible that not one, but _both_ sides of me desire her?

Desire to lock her up in the deepest cell that I have available so that only I can have her, only I can see her sweet face.

I want her here.

I want her to stay here forever without even the slightest of hope to return home.

I want to hold that little lotus flower in my hands, clutch her very life in my hands until it withered away so only I can enjoy its beauty as she slowly dies.

Do I want her dead?

Of course not.

Alive or dead I'm sure her beauty will shine through.

I want my eye and my eye only to see her beauty.

No one else is allowed to have her.

Not one.

She leaves me so easily, so readily that it's impossible not to notice her reluctance when dealing with me.

What can I do to lock her away and capture her spirit?

Should I trap her body and then take her spirit?

Or should I capture her spirit and then take her body?

What can I do?

What can I do to keep her here?

I dangled the choker above my head as an idea began to hatch.

It was a loathsomely low, dastardly dirty and cynically conniving idea that made me shiver with anticipation.

I grinned to my counterpart, who shared the same enthusiasm.

"_P_e_r_f_e_c_t_."

JACKIE'S POV

"Don't go Jackie~," White begged, leaning all his weight on me through a massive hug. I huffed, struggling to lug him with me but failed miserably; he's too heavy. I somehow made it to the forest after an embarrassing morning throwing not one but _both_ Jokers off of me. His arms never left my shoulders, using his own mass to act like an anchor to slow me down.

"What's a fully grown man like you doing acting like a spoiled brat anyway?" I criticized, legs trembling from his stupid fat butt.

"Jackie...," He muttered in a seductively lower tone. "What am I to do with such a disobedient toy?"

"Let me go, _that's_ what you're supposed to do." His grip tightened as a thought crossed through his flickering eye. What was-

"No. I refuse." He stubbornly pouted, acting like a four year old with even his lower lip jutting out. I could feel the veins popping out of my head as I glared at the stubborn Jester. _Seriously_?

"Jackie, why do you insist on leaving me? I thought we had something special after the way you called my name last night...," He trailed off, nibbling my earlobe. I threw my head back, clonking him right in the nose.

"Ah." He said with a tinge of pain. He seriously thinks that I'm going to just let him do as he pleases? HA!

"Get off me, White." I hissed, tearing at his arms which were in the way.

"But _why_ must you leave us?" He plagued. I scowled back at the supposed grown up. He's like a tick that won't let go-!

"I have to! I _work_ at the amusement park, _not_ the circus!" I clarified.

"Then come work at the circus." White plainly stated. A cold spear shot through in an instant as hundreds of embarrassing scenes I know will happen shot through my skull. Like _hell_ I will! I'll be sexually harassed until the day I die!

"No!" I immediately answered. In response he hefted his full weight onto me. My poor legs, unable to withstand his mass, folded beneath me. I uttered a small cry as he landed on top, nearly crushing the life out of me. I clenched the soft grass in my fists. Why is he acting like such a baby?! I twisted around as he lifted his weight from me.

"Would you just kiss off and die-," The last word of my dying threat came to a subtle whisper as I gazed over his serious gaze. He stood on all fours, blocking all of my escape routes. I blinked, taken aback by the Jester's suddenly solemn mood. Where did all of his childishness go?

"J_a_c_k_i_e_._._._,_" Joker softly muttered, cupping my cheek as he forced me to look his way. A rather heated chill crossed my spine. Why does he do that? He's childish the one moment and then serious the next. A blush flashed across my face as he leaned in, pressing his lips over my good eye forcing it closed. It's not fair to my frantically pounding heart.

"_C_o_m_e _l_i_v_e _a_t _t_h_e_ c_i_r_c_u_s_ w_i_t_h_ m_e_," He spoke so softly and so sweetly the word 'yes' nearly tumbled out of my lips. I bit my tongue, stopping the foolish word in its tracks. Didn't I already promised myself _not_ to get involved with them? But...his loving gaze sent a haze over my mind. Again he leaned in barely touching his lips to mine. I held still as the fiery embrace connected to my instincts, reaching out to the rarely touched senses. He pulled away with a friendly smiling air about him. He leaned back, sitting on my pelvis. I huffed, absorbing the newly placed weight.

"Play one last round of cards with us." White begged, fiddling with a bit of hair before placing it behind me ear.

"No, White. I _need_ to _go_." I don't need to go. I can stay for as long as I want; I have enough work hours put in that I have at least twenty turns saved up to use at my disposal. The reason I need to go is because my aching chest needs a break from all of this fickle attention. The focus of my eyes shifted for a moment, catching sight of the most wonderful thing I've seen since coming here to wonderland. My eyes widened as I lunged for the dangling object, only to have it be pulled out of my reach by a devious black glove. I fiercely bore daggers at the Warden, barely even paying attention to the shift in scenery from the forest to his jail. I shoved White aside, lurching for the only thing that held my dearest brother.

"Give that back to me-!" I jumped for the choker, trying to reach it as he teased me by keeping it just barely out of my reach. He waved it back over his head as I leaned forward to get it. His long limbs, however, proved to be too much for me. His other arm shot out gripping my waist and pinned me to his body. My eye however could only see my precious choker, just in my reach.

"Not so fast, b****," Black snidely hissed tossing the choker to White. I tried to spin around but Black woudn't even allow that much. I craned my neck back, glaring hatefully at the cursed Joker. I was right before.

I'm only being played with.

They don't care about me.

"Play me." I sourly demanded, gritting my teeth as White's eyes slightly widened at the sudden proposition.

"Oh? Are you sure-," White began before I viciously cut him off.

"If I win I get my choker back and you two are to _never_ bother me again." I finalized with a deathly tone leaning back in Black's forced embrace. A rippling chuckled ripped through his throat.

"Seriously? You're making this too easy for us!" Black laughed sending his maniacal echoes down the long hall. I shoved against his shaking chest, still trying to free myself. I've made a mistake thinking I could trust them. Why didn't I listen to Alice in the first place? Oh yeah, that's right. I'm a hopeless idiot who can't do _crap_.

"Very well then," White said, tapping the top of my head with the deck of cards as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"And _when_ we win," Black breathed, leaning in close to the other ear.

"You will live here," White.

"And give us your _services_," Black.

"For the rest of your life." White finished. I shuttered at the frightening deal. This is going to _suck_.

"Deal." I agree, sealing my fate. Their sweet breaths sent shivers down my spine.

"_T_h_e_n _l_e_t_ t_h_e _g_a_m_e_s_ b_e_g_i_n_._"

END

‡

Well, that's it for setting up my series. Stick around! I've got some pretty rocking ideas to go off of. Oh, and of course all ideas are welcomed. I was thinking that if you provide an idea that strikes me with inspiration I'll write about it. And give you your rightful credit, of course. And I apologize in advance; I will _not_ be writing any rated M stories. I feel that most of the time the story line gets messed up by concentrating too much on the hot and heavy parts of it so I'm settling with the good ol' fashion T rating. Please leave a comment; I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed the show!


	11. Chapter 11

If I scared you I apologize for that. I was thinking to add this little tidbit in my next continuation of the series but now I'm thinking that it's better to continue this with chapters. I'm planning to have this one a little more concentrated on Black since the last number of chapters turned out more so for White or at least I feel like it. Black is my personal favorite between the Jokers. Oh and comment ideas; all are welcome!

‡

JACKIE'S POV

The long halls of the prison seemed like a never ending path. I quickly and quietly dished out the food for the prisoners, one of the few jobs Black gave me. It's only been a few days but I'm already sick of this terrible job. And _why_ am I tired of this?

"Hey hey pretty lady. Come have some fun with me~," A man with a bunny head leaned against the bars in his cell, purring sweet words to entice me closer. I struggled to hold up a somewhat smile. All of the stupid prisoners constantly tease and harass me. He held out his hand for his food, pawing the air like cat claws. I repressed my scream of frustration. These guys are absolute _pigs_. There are a number of them who remain silent and pressed against the wall when I come by but this one in particular grates my nerves. Always provoking me. I set his meal down, edging it closer with my foot.

"I'm not an idiot," I muttered, refusing to meet his gaze as I turned to leave.

"Awe, come back pretty lady~," He whined, groaning and making disgustingly provocative sounds. I gagged, struggling to keep my head up high. Why did I choose to work in the prison with all these people? Oh, that's right. The circus would have opened too many opportunities for me to play more card games with White. No doubt he would come up with more bets for me. If I'm not careful I could lose my violin too. I was too hasty betting my workmanship for my precious choker. My fingers brushed past my bare neck. He still has it. And the only way to get it back it bet my violin. I can't do that. My violin...my brother himself gave it to me. I am not willing to leave it to chance.

My mind snapped back to reality at another cat call. I ignored him, trying to erase the thing he said. Something about a mushroom and a cat? _Gross_. These guys are really lucky that I'm here. At least _I_ remember to feed them and give them water and such. The first day I came here I was horrified at what Black was telling me. Food once every few days? Water when he remembers? That's terrible! They'll _starve_ to death before their sentence is filled out! My eyes narrowed at the still too empty cells. I really want to ask what happened to the others but I'm afraid of the answer.

BLACK'S POV

I leaned lazily back in my chair, twisting the choker above my head. I can't believe she would fall for something like that bet so f****** _easily_! I mean I _knew_ she was an idiot but I never thought that she would dive head first into that little trick of ours. My fist unconsciously tightened around the tiny necklace. Just what the hell makes this piece of trash so special that she would've sold her soul to us? I harshly scrutinized the pendent as something caught my eye. That line...I fiddled with the seal, successfully unlatching it.

Oh? So it's a locket? I smacked myself in the forehead in self angst. How the hell didn't I notice?! A smug feeling drifted through our thin connection. Ah, the b****** knew already. What a f***tard, keeping secrets from me again. I eased the lock open running my eyes over the picture within it. Huh? I never thought of her to be a f****** narcissist. Who the hell goes around with their own picture in their necklace? Again White's subtle emotions drifted through me, urging to look closer. I sent a sharp pang of annoyance in response. Obviously there's something deeper. She's not narcissistic.

So what is it that keeps her coming _back_ to this thing? She said she had a brother before...Every line of the child's feature's was spot on with a younger version of Jackie herself. Hold on...my eyes ravaged the ever so slight difference between the two photo's on either side. Ah...so it was a _twin_ brother? Not only, that but _identical_ twins? That's rather interesting. At least it all finally makes some f****** sense.

Tiny feet tapped out in the hallway, drawing my attention away from the choker. Ah, she's done already? Why in the hell would she want to work here of all places? I was _positive_ she was going to go with White and probably later end up f****** him rather than me. Not that there's a difference of course but the tiny buzzing annoyance kept my temper alive. Why would she come _here_? She _obviously_ wants to get into the Jester's pants more so than this side of me. So why exchange in a heartbeat the warm sunny circus with my counterpart for this slum s*** piece of f****** trash with me? I clicked my tongue in annoyance before a pleasant idea reigned in my mind. I devilishly smiled. Perhaps I was wrong.

JACKIE'S POV

"I'm done with my rounds Black." I reported, rapping on the heavy door for recognition. I just want to _leave_. Go back to the amusement park or something. Is that really so much to ask? When he didn't answer I poked my head it. Where is he? Did he go to 'visit' another prisoner? My scrutinizing eyes paused, spying the Warden slumped over on his desk in a blissful sleep. I turned to leave before my wary eyes caught sight of something.

There, clenched right in his fist, was my choker shining in all its lovely glory. The breath caught in my throat as my gaze flickered to his face watching the even rising and falling of his chest. He's sound asleep...I crept into the room leaning over the desk. Joker isn't an idiot. He's probably just teasing me again. But then again, this is _Black_ I'm talking about. Black is the straightforward kind of teaser. He's not that subtle like White is. I silently studied his slumbering form. He's asleep. He's really, truly _asleep_. How can I let a chance like this slip by? The breath stayed stagnant in my lungs as I reached over, grazing my fingers over the silver locket.

In an instant the walls of the room spun in an impossibly fast blur.

"Ah-!" I squeaked as my back slammed into the desk, scattering the documents and ink all over the floor. My eyes popped open spying Black's livid rage looming over me. The blood drained from my face from his twisted sneer and narrowed blood red eye. Did I do something-?! Before I could open my mouth his hand lightly gripped my throat while his over pinned my arms above my head. His arms remained hard as steel against my feeble attempts to break free. I huffed, giving up on struggling. This is _Black_; words work better than actions for the most part.

"Let's f***." Black whispered in a husky, excited tone. My body froze in shock. Wait, what did he just say?

"What the-?!" I shouted. Did he just say what I think he just said?! 'Let's ****.'?!' He quickly pinned my arms down as his lips curled up into an excited smile. I kicked my leg in hitting him in the knee. He huffed almost a chuckle as he dropped himself onto me. Where the heck did all _this_ come from?!

"So you prefer rough huh? F*** yeah!" He yelled, releasing my hands and gripped my cheeks. His lips collided with deadly force to my mouth, gently yet firmly planting kisses all over. My face turned beat red from the shocking response of the Warden. I clamped my teeth shut prying his head off far enough to speak coherently.

"Black what the heck are you _doing_?!" I hissed, fending off his eager face.

"What you wanted." he gruffly spat, prying my hands away.

"When did I ever ask for something like this?!" I wailed, turning my head away from him. His eye flashed, aggravated by my denial.

"When you said you wanted to work here rather than the circus." He impatiently spat, moving his hands over my waist.

"Where the heck did you hear _that_ in me saying 'Thanks but I'll work in the jail'?!" I hissed, wrestling to remove his prying hands. His tongue clicked in annoyance as he lifted me up, heaving me a clear five feet through the air. I uttered a yelp as I smacked right into the center to the bed. I spun around, facing the approaching man with a blush. So _strong_-!

"So noisy..." He muttered, removing his jacket. My eyes widened as he reached down, slipping off his shirt. The primal instinct of any sane woman immediately took in his ripped body. He had a very fine build with six packed abs easy and very defined ridges to his every bodily part. A hard smack of heat pounded into my face; I've never seen any other guy shirtless before minus my brother...wait, _no_! I scrambled back on the sheets. There are _much_ bigger problems at hand right now-! This ego idiot thinks that I want him like that? No way! He crawled onto the bed, yanking me back and beneath him. I opened my mouth to scream but it stopped. His face, before irate, had fallen to a yearning desperation with a half lidded eye and partially opened mouth. His eye gently ran over me with a softness I hardly thought was possible for the Warden.

"J_a_c_k_i_e_...," He mumbled, cupping my cheek in his large hand. My reactions, my fury, my fear...everything evaporated in an instant. That solitary, seductive kind expression sucked up all of my fears and laid them to waste in an instant. He leaned forward, very timed and calculated before touching his lips to mine. A mired trickling heat blossomed from my chest and flooded out to the very tips of my toes with a very desirable warmth. My breathing slowed, requiring more thought and energy to keep inhaling and exhaling the vital air. His touches were very light and very soft as if enticing me to follow his movement and ensuring that it was safe. Each breath sent a flurry of ecstasy . My head whirled around in a dizzying manner as my senses were discombobulated by his very masculine scent. He pulled back, relocating his gentle kisses to my cheek.

"J-Joker, stop...," I weakly fought. What's wrong with me? How is it possible that the Jokers - no, _Joker_ - was able to do this to me? It's _only_ with him, too. This warm feeling...again, its familiar but at the same time completely alien. He's being so gentle; I could rip him off if I wanted to. But...why do I not feel scared at all? I should; he's forcing me to do something I don't want to do with him and yet...he makes me feel completely safe. As if everything is right. He leaned forward, lying on top of me with a moderated amount of his actual weight. A faint, pulsing reaction spiraled through my flesh, immediately yearning for more of that sweet feeling of safety the Warden put off. I shied away from the emotion, frightened by the prospect of such a level of trust in such a strange position.

"G-get off, Joker." I whined between my teeth. Why...why can't I just punch him or something? Do something like that for a distraction and then...the hatching plan melted to pieces as he kissed my collarbone, rising goose bumps in the wake of his hot breath. I shifted uncomfortably as his hand followed the side of my form, resting on my hip. He continued traveling down, planting kisses all the way to my upper sternum.

"H-hey don't touch that-!" I reprimanded, trying to move away from him. He ignored my feeble complaints as he pulled me up to a kneeling position. His arms held my waist and shoulders, making movement impossible as he explored the untainted regions of my shoulders. I pushed against his head, only succeeding in making his constriction tighten.

"_J_a_c_k_i_e...," He whispered seductively. His soft, pliable voice tried to suck me back into a false sense of security. I-I don't want this. I scanned the room searching for anything to distract him.

My eyes gleamed as I spied his three foot whip on the nightstand a foot away. I reached out, snatching the weapon. I made a quick jabbing left hook to his side forcing him to pull back.

"W_h_a_t_ a_r_e _y_o_u_-_,_" I lashed my arm around with the whip in hand.

_Crack._

Silence enveloped the space between us as I realized with horror what I've done. I've hit the Warden. _The_ Warden of _the_ jail. The strongest, probably one of the most feared Role Holders and I've hit him with his own whip. In the freaking face. Oh gosh. He remained frozen in shock as a dark red whelp began to materialize over his cheek.

"I chose this place for a number of reasons. One is because I'm not very good with kids or crowds. Two is because I have a deep respect for people who are doing everyone a favor by locking up dangerous criminals. And three, you are the only one working here and I wanted to be where I could help out the most. White has plenty of clowns and other workers. It's just you down here, all alone, working." I answered, pushing his shoulders away.

"And I did not choose the jail because I wanted to...to-," The words could not find a place as I struggled to even think of what would have happened if we didn't stop.

"Remember, I'm here because of a bet I lost. Nothing more, nothing less." Throughout my entire speech he remained still has stone, unmoving as he gazed blankly at the wall.

Maybe...maybe it's best to leave him be? I slipped back out, watching him. I moved slowly, expecting him hand to lash out and catch me, forcing me back.

But he didn't move.

I kept my eye on his still, unmoving figure as I backed out of the doors.

"Goodbye, Joker." I nervously fumbled, leaving him alone as I dashed to my room. Why was he acting like that? I hit him...

I hit him.

I took his whip and hit him right in the face.

My face flushed with an absurd amount of blood as I dashed into my room, slamming the door shut. Just like that and I hit him. _Hard._ I buried my face in my hands, trembling. I've never hit anyone before. Not like that. Not for a reason like that. The look on his face...he was shocked. Not only that but he was...what was that on his face? That awful, terrible, heartbroken expression...I bit my lip as the agonizing feeling of guilt plagued every fiber of my entire being. I made him wear that expression...Joker...I shouldn't feel like crying. He deserved it, forcing me to do something that I didn't want to do.

I say that and yet I'm sobbing.

Tears streaked my face running down and off my cheeks. Why do I feel like this? I feel like I'm in so much pain...I'm not even the one that got hurt though-! I don't get it...I don't understand why I'm feeling like this-!

‡

END

I hope you enjoyed that! How will their relationship change now? Read on to find out, my chickadees~!


	12. Chapter 12

JOKER'S POV

Rejection. Complete and utter rejection. My body remained frozen as I heard her door slam further down the hall. The horror on her face was, by no means, enjoyable. My clock squeezed inside my chest from the utter annihilation of my self confidence. When was the last time a toy ever made its owner feel like s***? A tiny portion of me was also...frightened, for lack of a better word at her widened eyes. Another part of me was livid; how dare she, a mere toy, reject _me_? Even the twinge of annoyance of when Blood came and snatched the last toy, Alice, from my hands paled in comparison to the feeling which tortured my body now. She can't do that. Only I am allowed to reject her. Only I am allowed to see her sweet smiling face. Only I am allowed to take her when I please, whether she wants it or not. Why couldn't I take her? I wanted her. I wanted to see her lavishing figure tossing and turning on my bed, intertwined with mine, face contorted in the sweetest of agonies as I stained her canvas.

That precious toy... Isn't it only _right_ for a toy to belong to only me? For a toy to listen and obey every word and action of me, her master? My heart panged at the very thought. I want her.

I want her pains, her happiness, her sorrows, her discomfort, her smiles, her frowns, her tears, her annoyances, her deceitfulness, her forgetfulness, her responsibility, her..._everything_. Everything, from the strands of her hair to the tips of her toes. I want it all. Her body, her eyes, her mouth...I closed my eye, still tasting her soft as butter lips. I sighed as the constricting feeling returned.

I wanted her as she was; a _woman_. A living, breathing woman to stay by my side no matter what happened. I wanted her to be here at the end of the day to comfort me, to love me and only me. No one else was allowed to see her. Hear her. Touch her. Or even be blessed with her intoxicating presence.

"_A_h..._i_t _s_e_e_m_s_ t_h_a_t_ I_'_v_e_ h_a_d _i_t _w_r_o_n_g_._._._,_" I muttered, leaning back on myself who came after the realization hit me.

No...from the moment I heard her violin she was a toy for me. A most precious toy there ever was or will be. A toy was she but now...so much more so is she than ever before. 'Toy' is an understatement. Jackie is so much more.

Alice _was_ a toy to play with. I thought it to be fun taking Alice away from their desperate hands. It was enjoyable to see them squirm after having the foreigner taken from them. I frowned and sighed, craning my head back to rest on my double's shoulder. This game of mine has backfired. I thought that it would be fun to take the foreigner and play with her before returning the broken in toy.

"_A_l_i_c_e_ w_a_s _a_ t_o_y," I paused as the full magnitude of the situation fell on me, "_b_u_t_ J_a_c_k_i_e_ i_s_ o_u_r _t_o_y_."

END

‡

They've finally realized it! This may or may not be the end; I'm having trouble deciding whether to make another or leave it at this and go straight into the next series based off of their little discovery. Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Let me know and I'll get back to you real quick! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Hey I'm just letting you all know that this series is being continued in another story so I don't end up with 30 chapters in one single story. The next is 'A Little on the Short Side' for all of you who want to read more. I really hope you are enjoying this! Read on, my little chickadees! :D


End file.
